Adventures in Time
by McDeuel
Summary: Enter a world where 6 strangers are thrown back to a prehistory time period and go with them as they figure out how to save the future.  Please read this creation and give me some feedback...even if you absolutely hate it.  Thank You.


Prologue

In the blink of an eye they were no longer standing in a small meadow in the tops of the Uinta Mountains. They are in a beautifully foliaged forest standing in front of the pedestal they had encountered in the meadow. There are also 4 others here and they don't quite look like friends. Not like enemies either. The first is a strikingly beautiful woman with fiery red hair, pale skin and green luminescent pools for eyes. James sized her to be about 5' 10" tall, close to his own height and of a somewhat strong but soft build. The second was a 6' man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a cautious if sarcastic look on his face. Just a bit shorter than John's 6' 2" frame and very solidly built, if a little soft in the middle, very much like John. The third was another beautiful woman. Oriental, obviously, with very shiny jet-black hair, eyes a sublime shade of slate. She was a slender 5' 4" with pale white skin and a steely look that warned all not to trespass upon her domain, wherever that might be. The 4th and last unknown person is a fairly non-descript man, about 5' 11" tall, hazel eyes, slender in build and a somewhat tan looking skin tone. He appeared to be amazed and taking in his surroundings, ignoring the other people near him as if they didn't exist. He has a very intelligent look to him and seemed to be very interested in the surrounding landscape. His dark brown hair is a bit "fly-away" at the moment but otherwise seemed to be straight and well kept.

They looked each other over, except the tall skinny man with hazel eyes, and each in turn decided the others there were "safe." John thought that introductions might be in order if they were to do more than stand here and stare.

Unfortunately their quiet mountain gathering was rudely interrupted by 4 fleet footed people running downhill past them.

"Don't be fools!" one of them shouted. "Run away as fast as you can!" said another. "Follow us!" hollered the third. The fourth was lagging behind somewhat and was suddenly pounced upon by a large leathery and heavily armored beast that came out of the sky with no warning whatsoever.

As the 6 new companions took this in, Olaf stepped forward a pace or two and started saying, "Is that a baby–," However the beast that had pounced on the now silent runner, raised it's heavily armored head and let our a heart-rending howl that quickly ended his question and started them expeditiously on their way. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them. They followed the people that were running away from the beast as fast as they could but eventually lost them to the dense undergrowth. After about 20 minutes of racing for their lives, They came to a stop behind some rocks that had a natural void where they could take cover and catch their breath.

"What was that!" James exploded between breaths.

"Shhhhh!, catch your breath first and be quiet." panted Kim.

When they had calmed down and caught their breath they started discussing what had just happened.

"Ok, now can I ask what the heck that was?!" James asked.

"That was a dragon." Kim said.

"Dragons are from fairy tales, that must have been some kind of tree Iguana or something" Richard ventured.

"Iguanas don't get that large, Komodo dragons are only about half that size and neither one has that kind of body armor, let alone flies." heaved John.

"Kim is mostly correct," said Olaf, "That was a Drake. A small version of a dragon."

Chapter One

Modern Civilization Bites

There is a distinct hum to the building. Keyboards clicking, printers printing, monitors coming on and humming, and the ever present background noise of many people talking. Some are the telecommunications workers making and receiving various types of calls. Other voices are the supervisors and training staff giving instructions to employees on this first of many training sessions. The most important voice, to John, is his long time friend James. "But you can take us back to that meadow can't you?"

Yes, I have the coordinates saved in my GPS. Why do you want to spend our week long vacation in that meadow?

I want to know more about that pedestal. Isn't it the strangest thing you've ever encountered?

It's probably just a prank someone with too much time on their hands put there.

C'mon John! It was covered in a layer of dust and moss that couldn't have just appeared recently. It's old, really old.

You know we're at work at the moment...someone might hear our mad rants?

"I'll speak more quietly" James continued in a very conspiratorial whisper. "I've figured out what it says.

"What?!"

"Shhh...quietly you said." The ear to ear grin on James face was infectious.

"Right," continuing in a similarly conspiratorial tone, "From that paper rubbing?"

James pulled out the weathered looking sheet of paper he'd saved from their weekend hike into the Uinta Mountains as well as a fresh sheet of copy paper from the printer.

"Yes, and here it is. I found a translator on the internet and they sent this back to me." Placing both sheets, side by side, in front of John. "She told me it was a strange mix of Cyrillic and very old, primitive, English. And that an entire section of the message was Hebrew and Egyptian." James stood upright instead of crouching near his friend and proudly announced, "She also said that she would like to know exactly where I got the rubbing from as it would be an interesting site to excavate."

John's mouth snapped shut and he gave James a stern look. "Your just joshing me again. You know it isn't an excavation site. And you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone it was a rubbing or where you got it."

"That's just it, I didn't tell her anything. I found her e-mail address and just e-mailed a scanned copy of the rubbing with a note that simply said, "What do you think of this? Please send comments to me," and she didn't respond for a week! I didn't think I was going to get any information from anyone. I'm not joshing you this time. This one is the real deal"

If John hadn't known James for so many long years he wouldn't have given his words a second thought. As it was, his mouth dropped open again.

"Careful, you might catch a bug with your mouth open like that"

Johns mouth snapped shut again. "You mean someone actually spent the time to identify the language, or languages in this cast, and wants to know where you got it?"

"You haven't' read the letter have you? Go on. Read."

The letter reads:

James, guessing that is your name from your email address, I'm very interested in knowing how you came to be in possession of such an ancient communication. The information was very difficult to interpret and is somewhat in debate as to the precise meaning of the languages on the rubbing you sent. It is a rubbing from some sort of stone isn't it? This is one of very few examples of written language pre-dating recorded time. If you made this up you could be in serious trouble, and I don't mean a simple slap on the wrist and being sent to your room as you may have been when you were a child.

Because I don't believe you are likely to be a prankster (Reliable office workers rarely are), I will tell you the accepted meaning of the rubbing:

If you find this please help. We have need of your skills and intelligence. Come to the stone with no metal and mentally prepared for a timely adventure. Be strong of will and mind. Bring no possessions with you and place your palm flat on the writing when you are prepared. This is not a message for the timid.

This is of course not likely to be exactly what it says because it is a curious mix of languages. One section being Cyrillic and a very old and primitive form of English. And the other section a mix of Hebrew and Egyptian. They both seem to say the same thing approximately.

This is potentially the find of a lifetime for any archaeologist or even of value to others in history related professions dealing with ancient languages and artifacts. Please respond in a timely manner and we'll make arrangements to meet you and proceed from there.

Dr. Sandra O'Leary

John let out a sigh and a low whistle while rubbing his forehead.

"You've gotten us in some bit of trouble."

"Why do you think that?"

"How does she know you are a reliable office worker?"

"A lucky guess."

"No such thing. She's connected to something big.You used your Gmail account to send the information? The one that you use for all your anonymous communications?"

"Yes."

"The one that does not include James in the title."

James was quiet a few heartbeats. "Oh, I see what you mean."

"Yes, and how did she know your mother's favorite punishment was to send you to your room?"

"That had to be a lucky guess."

"I'm not so certain of that."

"Ok then, why the warning about being a prankster...that another coincidence?"

"It could be." But James was sounding less sure.

"Did you have to ok the e-mail through the firewall when you accepted it here at work?"

"How did you know I got it here?"

"It was printed on different paper than you use at home. Did you have to ok it through the firewall?"

"Yeah, some message about extra packets being requested."

"Ok, you've been made then, and whoever they are, they aren't going to wait for us to meet with them."

"Now your just being paranoid."

"We'll see. When did you get the e-mail?"

"I opened it and read it about 20 minutes ago."

"Maybe we'll make it to lunch. Come down with an illness and because I'm your ride today, we'll both use some time to go home early. If we're going to go to the mountains for our vacation, we can't miss it in some interrogation facility."

Just then there was a fire alarm.

"I hate fire drills." they said in unison.

"Maev? You home?" Her mother was checking on her again.

"I'm in the back!"

"Are you all-right dear?"

"I'm fine Mom. I'm just going on a hiking trip."

"You sure? You didn't seem too keen about being fired. You're not going away to do something silly are you?"

"You worry too much Mother. I won't do that to you. I've been wanting to get away into nature for a while anyway and I might as well do it now since I have some free time."

"I made you some lunch, care to have a sit and eat it with me?"

"You are so nice to me Mom, how did you know I skipped breakfast and hadn't eaten lunch yet?"

"You are my child dear, A mother knows these things." Maev's mothers eyes had that teasing sparkle they always got when she needed some time with her daughter. Maev laughed and finished pulling her small pack out of the box she'd been rummaging through.

"There it is...been looking through these boxes for hours trying to find this pack. Ok, good timing lets eat." She beamed at her mom and motioned for them to go into the small kitchen in her flat.

As they ate the sandies her mother brought with her, they somberly talked about life, and the vagaries that they had survived. Most recently her brother had committed suicide by city bus and they both still hurt at heart from the recent experiences. Maev had lost her father in an IRA bombing some 10 years past. Her mother is shortly expected to have surgery to remove a tumor in her brain. And on top of all that, she had been downsized just before getting the news about her brother.

The conversation had slowed and it was quiet when her mother said, "I worry about you Maev, you're all I have left."

"You are the one that is always saying things like "this too shall pass.""

"Yes, and we know that what doesn't kill us makes us stronger." They both winced a little but smiled in spite of the hurts.

"Well then, Since we're all that's left of the family, we must be the toughest Irish women in the country. You worry about yourself mom. Do you need anything before the surgery next week?"

"I've waited 6 months for the time for the appointment, I'm well prepared."

"Good, I need this hike to be well prepared. And I intend to be back before sundown so I've got to get going or wait till tomorrow."

"Call me when you return?"

"You'll be the first, Mom. Don't worry, it's just a day hike and I'm well prepared. Extra clothes and water. Some food for the trail and emergency rations in case it gets to be longer than planned. I have the compass and matches and an emergency blanket too. The weather is clear and calm. If I get home late, I'll call you as soon as I get back."

"All-right, be careful."

"I'm always careful. Can I drop you at home on my way out?"

"Only if you let me help you pack that bag."

"Oh, Mom... Sure. You passed by my things in the front room."

Outside a stiffening breeze was rattling the shutters.

Olaf was feeling particularly old and tired today. His hobby was becoming complicated. He'd found a map in one of the old books he was wont to study. Though a book worm, he is in great physical condition. His life has been hard. Hard to bear. He'd lost his family years ago and barely clung to life himself after the terrorist attack on the school he taught history in. Since then he'd made a hobby of learning all of the old lore he could possibly find, including some scary adventures into places he shouldn't have been in. And all to get this book he was reading from when the map fell out into his lap. The map was obviously old. However, it was of a very familiar landscape. Being summer he could reasonably explore the locations on the map, but that would be complicated. The area was off limits to casual travelers. The area is surrounded in mystery and has been much discussed in the lore he'd been reading as well. Being highly educated and familiar with the permits that he would need to gain entry he began the process of gathering all his worldly possessions together that might be of value, he would need some fairly serious bribe money.

Olaf began packing the necessary items, being very careful with the peculiar books that he couldn't read. Peculiar because he can read many languages and every scholar he'd shown the books could not read them either. In the coming week or two he would need to find a home for his cat and finish the food he'd been saving. He didn't plan to return from this particular adventure. In fact, this adventure could very well give him an entirely new life. If the strange Cyrillic and English mix of words on the map were correct, he would end up somewhere he had only thought he could go in his dreams. Would he get the chance to find out why metal couldn't go with him? Maybe. However, he would not go unarmed. Neither physically nor, especially, mentally.

"But why do you have to go for a day hike today! You know we need to be ready for the party tomorrow!" Richard loves his wife, but she is a bit overbearing. The party was not as important as his need to get some fresh air before entertaining his wife's friends.

"The party is why I need to go for the hike today. You know how tense I've been. I need to have the fresh air and quiet to be prepared to be civil at your party."

"But the house is not ready!"

"Yes it is dear, I've completed all the arrangements you've asked for. The only things that aren't ready I can not help with. You know I burn water rather than boil it." He hugged his wife and smiled that charming bearish smile that she so loves.

"You're sure it's done? What if I change my mind?"

"I will have time to make minor adjustments tomorrow before the party. Just don't change your mind severely."

"But I'm so nervous, what if they don't like the food? What if the decorations are inappropriate? What if...what if there's an accident!"

"You are one of the best cooks in the land my wife. My gut should tell you as much. I enjoy your cooking too much and I'm a fairly picky eater. These friends of yours will be delighted and if they aren't we'll try again. The decorations are seasonal and tasteful and definitely not over done. If there's an accident we've got extra to make more if it's food and we will pay for the cleaning if the mess ends up on a guest."

"But.."

"But nothing. It will be fine. You do this every time you invite the critics to our home and it hasn't been a disaster yet. I always go for a hike the day before and haven't yet failed to be there the next day to finish any changes you need made. Relax and take a nap and dream happy things. You'll give yourself a sour stomach if you keep this up."

"Ok, you're right. I do always get worked up the day before." Her face turned stern again. "But don't be late or I'll skin you!" She said this with a big smile. This was their usual ritual after all and he'd finally won this round.

"Since I'm fond of my skin, I'll be timely indeed." While the conversation had progressed he'd been packing things into a small back pack and was now ready to go. "I'll be taking a new trail today but the weather is fine so you don't need to worry. Back tonight." And with that he left their home and barely noticed the stiffening breeze on his way to their car in the drive.

On the way out of the building John managed to trip and fall and make a fairly good display of injury. Just by chance he was in front of the boss and the bloody scrape on his elbow was quite real.

"Now you've done it." James was helping John up off the stair landing.

"Ah! That hurts. Watch my elbow." John quickly figured he could make this into more than it was.

"John, you all right?" This was from Sean, the boss.

"I'm ok, just a scraped elbow." Then he let his left leg collapse while trying to stand. "Ow!"

"You need to get checked out? If this is a fire drill I don't know about it so it'll take at least the rest of the day to clear up whatever is going on anyway. You should get that leg checked out and your elbow is bleeding freely. Here...take my handkerchief."

"No, I've got one." Taking his kerchief out of his pocket he attempted standing and managed to look very pained. "I'd appreciate the time to get my leg checked out though."

"Go ahead. It happened right in front of me. I saw you go down and I couldn't in good faith keep you standing about while we all wait for what is probably nothing anyway. Just bring me a note from the doctor you see and make sure we get the compensation paperwork underway tomorrow if it is serious."

Managing to stand badly on his leg John said, "do you mind if James takes me? I'm not sure I should be driving the standard transmission with my left leg acting like that."

"You're his ride anyway right?"

"Yes, sir"

"Go, I'll make sure the time off for the two of you is taken care of."

"Thank you." And with that they limped to Johns car and drove away.

In the car James was curious. So, just how bad is that leg?"

"It was a modified shoulder roll, barely nicked my leg"

"Thought so. Which hospital are we going to?"

"Gotta do that part anyway don't we? Ok, how about St. Marks?"

"Neither of us live anywhere near that hospital"

"I know, and it wouldn't be expected by anyone trying to follow us either."

"Boy are you acting paranoid."

"So I am. Just do it please. The elbow might actually need a stitch or two."

"Really? Didn't look that bad."

"It's beginning to feel that bad though and the handkerchief is getting soaked. Do me a favor and carefully break the limit and take an indirect route will you?"

"Whatever you say boss." James was having fun teasing now.

"Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean I don't have enemies." Now they both started laughing. "Im just a little concerned about the e-mail you got."

"I hate to admit it but you might have a point about that. And there is a car that seems to be going the same way as we are."

"Take an odd turn down a side street and signal and pull to the curb. Then make a U-turn and get back on this street."

"Ok."

James did just that. And the car didn't follow. So they continued on to St. Marks Hospital and checked into the Emergency room.

"Kim! Let Go!"

She released her sparing partner and collapsed into tears.

"Kim, you nearly killed him! What's the matter? What happened?"

Kim pulled herself together slowly and eventually made her face a mask of neutrality before answering. "I'm sorry, he was taunting me and I lost my temper."

"Taunting you? About what?"

"About being a helpless little girl." This was said somewhat forcefully and her neutral face slipped briefly to anger again.

"We need to talk. Meet me in my office."

She responded with a silent but curt nod.

Kim had actually blacked out and had no knowledge of exactly what she was doing to her sparing partner. The last thing she remembered was that he had taunted her about being a girl and that she could be beaten too easily. What the observers saw was different. They didn't hear the taunting. What they saw was that Kim suddenly and mercilessly pummeled her partners chest then made a roundhouse kick to his head and bodily jumped on him while pulling fiercely at his neck, almost snapping his spine. An ambulance was on its way to assist the unconscious man.

Kim closed the door quietly and stood before her teacher.

"Kim, you are no doubt one of the most talented marshal artists I have ever known. However, losing control and nearly killing someone sparing with you is unacceptable. Tell me what happened."

"I don't really know. I'm sorry. He was teasing me about my size and being a girl and then I was being pulled off him. That is all I know."

"Does this have something to do with the incident?"

"It could. I don't know how."

"I'm glad you weren't sparring with weapons today. I don't think any of us could have stopped you."

"My training is almost complete, is there any way I can stay and finish." Dare she hope, no, certainly not. This was the 3rd time she had hurt someone and didn't know why. "Maybe only partner me with female sparring partners?"

"There are not any female partners big enough to satisfy this part of your training. We've discussed this before."

"Yes, I will pack."

"You are not just my student!" and then less forcefully, "You are practically a family member. I do not wish to send you away without completing your training."

"How can I finish? I am harming people without having any intention of doing so. I am too dangerous to keep. You said so yourself only last week when I injured Lu."

"And you are not so unskilled as to be thrown out as an incomplete work either. Since you came to live with us as a young girl, after the incident, you have been a pure joy to live with and such an apt student that your loss would be a travesty."

But the rules are quite clear. I can not continue to proceed until I can stop this unacceptable behavior."

"Yes." And he turned his back to search for something on the shelves behind him. "But there may yet be another way. It will involve extreme danger, real danger, not just sparring."

"I will gladly try anything to complete my training."

"Don't be too fast to say that. You haven't heard my proposal yet." He pulled a very old looking object off the shelf. "This is something passed down from my fathers. Several generations back. It speaks of a place to complete your training. It involves leaving everything behind forever, and for only a short time."

"I don't understand." She was taking the offered sheaf of papers.

"Can you read the papers?"

"Yes." Said with an uncertain note in her voice and squinting hard at the papers.

"Good, the path is yours then. Only one who can read it would know what to do with it."

"So you can't read this?"

"No, not a symbol."

"It is strange, I can understand it but I don't really read' it. Why is that."

"It is something of legends. If you can get the instructions read you will be able to step out of time and complete your training."

"Out of time? What does that mean?"

"That is all I know, as has been passed down from my fathers. Don't worry, you will have companions."

"Is that wise?"

"You will know when you meet them."

"You don't sound like you know who they are. What do you require of me to do?"

"I don't know who they are. I just know you won't be alone. You will be required to follow the instructions I have given you and return to me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? How can I complete my training in so short a time?"

"I can not answer that question. Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he waved her out.

Kim wandered back to her home soaking in the information she wasn't reading' in the papers. It was extraordinary. She immediately started packing small things and was ready to travel to Fuji-San in a short time. Then she left the papers and all her metal weapons, which are many, behind and caught the next train out of Tokyo.

The Injury to John's elbow needed one stitch and several pieces of tape to secure the edges of the tear. His knee of course was not but barely injured at all and the x-ray showed no damage.

On their way out of the hospital, "Now what do we do?" Asked James.

"Now we pack. We'd better get ready to hike up to that meadow this afternoon and quickly. We'll stop by the store and buy some clothes and equipment for the hike. I don't think we should go back to our homes first. We'll leave straight from here."

"That's not like you. You usually plan for things for at least days and then double check everything three times before we go anywhere in the wild."

"Who says I haven't been thinking about this. I've wanted to return to that meadow and investigate that pedestal since we returned from the last trip."

"So you have a plan?"

"Yeah, it's just going to take some unexpected cash to do it. Lets find an ATM right here at the hospital before we go over the point of the mountain."

And so it went. They withdrew what seemed like a ton of cash from the ATM and drove past the prison and into Utah County to buy their equipment. Almost $1000 later they were almost ready to go.

"James, I want to stop and get some work clothes before we leave."

"Surely we won't need suits in the hills."

"No, just something to look normal in till we get there."

"Hiking up into the Uintas in a suit is normal?"

"Just while driving to the trail head where we'll leave the car. Then we'll change into our gear and keep the suits with us."

"Which trail head are we going to?"

"China Meadows."

"Isn't that the long way in?"

"Yeah, but they won't know which way we go from the trail head. They'll search the known trails first before the routes directly over the hills where we're heading."

"Ever the paranoid."

"Gotten me this far hasn't it?"

"Ha! I suppose it has at that."

They arrived at the trail head late that evening and started hiking immediately. John knew of a good place to stop a short way up the hill in the direction they were headed. They made camp at the edge of a small clearing under a several lodgepole pines. The forest floor was softer there and they would be out of sight for the most part. They ate their cold rations of

granola bars and jerky in silence.

"We should be at the meadow by about mid day tomorrow. Are you sure you want to do this James?"

"Do fish swim? Of course I do. I'm more worried about you than me. You and your diabetes. We won't have any supplies for that with us."

"I've some...what I had left for the month any way. If it takes us longer than that we'd better have a darn good reason. How's your knee? Buggin' you?

"Not yet. That'll probably start in the morning, as usual."

They had some of the best sleep anyone could ask for. Cool night air high in the mountains with a light breeze going through the trees and all the soft night sounds of the forest. There was a full moon so they could have seen well if they'd have awakened.

With no fire to put out it was a simple and well rested morning. John and James packed up their gear and were taking a compass reading by 6a.m. They ate more of their dry food on the trail to save time and made certain they didn't drop any litter or food particles. Just in case...

"Well, if the GPS is right it's just over that rise through the trees."

"What are we doing James? Acting like a couple of teenagers on some misadventure, potentially running from some authority we don't know for certain is trying to find us?"

"Having second thoughts John?"

"Not on your life. I'm just not sure what to expect when we get to the meadow. Or if the pedestal will still be there."

"Well then, yes, we are kinda acting like teenagers. Why not though. Life in the city is such a bother. All the pollution and noise. Why not try to have an adventure before we grow old and can't do it?"

"Good point. Here we are then. That rock doesn't look like the pedestal we left." And indeed it didn't. Not until they got withing a few feet of it anyway.

"How do you like that...seemed to change right before my eyes.?

"Me too. You Ready?"

"No John, I'm just gonna stand here for a while now. Of course I'm ready."

"Ok, on 3. 1...2...3" They placed their hands on the pillar simultaneously.

"Well that was a whole lot of nothing."

"We must have done something wrong."

"What. Didn't the note say to place our hands on it?"

"Yeah, but it also said not to have anything metal on us."

"Yeah!" And they began taking off their packs and keeping small traveling items in their pockets.

"Ok, lets try it again. 1...2...3" Again they put their hands on the pedestal in unison. And again nothing happened.

"I'm beginning to think we've been punked."

"No James, we've got to be wearing something metal."

"Oh, crap! Our boots have metal all through them!"

"Your right. Ok change into the sneakers and lets put our packs in the tree line over there."

"Good Idea.

They put down the packs and turned towards the pedestal. "Hey! It looks like a pedestal from here now."

"Yes! Lets try it again."

"You first this time."

"Ok." And John put his hand on the pedestal. Nothing hapened.

"I'll try by myself." And again nothing happened.

"Strange. Together?"

"Yeah. 1...2...3!"

Chapter Two

The Adventure Begins

"A Drake! They don't exist! That's a mythological creature!"

"Keep your voice down James." Kim was looking about worriedly.

"Yes, please." Said Olaf, "I doubt one small humanoid would fill up the drake or drakes if he's part of a hunting pack."

John said, "Settle down James" just as it looked like he might explode again. "We don't know everything and it would appear Olaf knows something. As I was hoping to say...James and I are over enthusiastic office workers back in Salt Lake City. Maybe now is a good time to get to know each other a bit more while we catch our breath?"

"You two didn't come prepared well." This was from Kim. "You don't have anything to carry anything in, like the packs the rest of us have."

"We had packs but they were metal composite frames...had to leave them behind." James said.

"Oh, how did you know to find the portal?" This again from Kim.

"Portal? Is that what that was? We found it a couple weeks back and made a rubbing of the words on it and had to research the meaning. We just came back to try it out."

"This is going to be interesting." Olaf said this with a bit of a glint in his eyes.

"So what was it supposed to say?" John was asking with a worried look.

"I had some old manuscript that I just kind of understood. I was to come with minimal non-metallic traveling gear and expect to defend myself from many things."

"Things?" this from Maev.

"Well the Drake is a thing, don't you think?" Olaf said.

"So are dolphins and pennies and we didn't have anything with us to defend from the drake." Maev was looking a bit ill at ease.

"Hang on a moment...why don't we introduce ourselves a little before we have our first argument? I'm John and this is my long-time friend James. We're from Utah."

"Hi, I'm Maev." This was from the fiery red-headed woman. She spoke with a fine Irish brogue. A captivating accent.

"I'm Olaf." Announced the hazel-eyed stranger as he began examining the humans in his midst.

"I'm Richard." A somewhat gruff but fairly neutral response.

"I am Kim. Pleased to meet you." The oriental woman said. Her voice was a somber and almost dusky voice. Again, very easy to listen too. "I am from Japan, but I studied in America for several years."

"I'm from Scotland, left that out the first time." Now the obvious Scottish accent was apparent and his voice was an easy baritone spoken in carefully spoken English. "Sorry about the accent. English isn't my native tongue."

"I can understand you just fine." James said. "Nice to meet you. John here is Scott's-English somewhere back in his families past but we're both just simple Americans that grew up in Utah. Good to meet you."

"I don't wish to interrupt, however, would Maev and Kim care to turn around while I get into my robes?" This was from Olaf.

"Robes? Is that what you brought?"

"It will be better than what you are wearing in this time period Richard."

"Time period? What time is that?" Richard was looking a bit panicky.

"A time of legends, long before recorded history, conventionally recorded anyway." Olaf was sounding rather enthusiastic as he changed into a long heavy weight robe.

"And how are we going to get back in time for life tomorrow? My wife is going to be very upset with me if I miss her party, I can tell you that."

"We'll most likely be here until our task is completed Richard."

"Olaf," John was looking thoughtfully at the man, "how do you know about what we're doing here. At least you seem to know about what we're doing."

"I'm an historian by profession and I have delved into some very old history and legends as a hobby. I found a map that indicated a portal to this realm."

"Guys..." This from Maev, "we have company coming." And she pointed downhill to the 3 that they had followed away from the attacking Drake. They were motioning for the group to come to them.

"Well," Olaf said, "It looks like we can begin our journey." And he looked about and started down the hill.

Maev, Kim, Richard, John and James only waited a heartbeat or two before following Olaf. He did, it seemed, know what he was doing.

When they caught up with the 3 people, they noticed that their features were a bit odd. Their skin was well tanned and somewhat leathery looking. Their faces looked a little oriental in features with the exception of their long noses and pointy ears.

"Hello, We're your escorts and are we glad you got here when you did. We couldn't have waited for you any longer with that pack of drakes hunting us."

Olaf was the first to respond. "Thank you for waiting and we're sorry about your comrade."

"He would have liked it to be quick anyway. It happens. Follow us please." And with that the 3 of them turned and started loping down the hill.

As they followed the 3 escorts they continued to introduce themselves.

"I'm Mave. I live in Ireland and as of a week ago I'm unemployed. I went on a hike and met Richard here at the top of a hill. I was leaning on a rock and when He leaned his hand down and said hello we just sort of ended up here with you."

"I'm Richard, and she's got that right. We just leaned on what must have been a portal and here we are. I'm a bouncer in a local bar. Don't have any idea what I'm doing here just now. My missus is going to be very upset when I don't return home as promised."

"You said your name is Kim?" James said.

"Yes, and I don't know why I"m here really. I thought I was taking a trip up Fuji-San to complete some physical training. I walked into a cave and leaned on a flat surfaced stone to catch my breath and poof" making a waving hand gesture "here I am."

"I don't suppose with the unexpected nature of this trip that any of you have chosen your vocation for this trip?" This was Olaf, sounding amused.

"No Olaf" Richard sounded a bit testy, "I suppose you have?"

"Oh yes, I've wanted this vocation for many years now. You won't believe me if I tell you though so you'll just have to wait."

John said, "I'm not sure about that Olaf, after that portal I think you'd find us mostly open minded now."

"True." And it was silent a few more paces before Olaf announced, "I'm going to be the magic user of our little party. You know, a wizard."

At this point there was a very quiet pause. No one seemed to be open minded enough yet and yet no one could doubt him either. It was kind of like someone announcing that they are a complete fruitcake, of which you have no doubt, but you have to follow along anyway.

"I suppose you have a logical explanation for that statement Olaf?" John sounded like he was serious anyway.

"Yes, you see, I've been trying to figure out what these two books I brought with me are for quite some number of years now. Couldn't read a thing in them. Now, as we're walking along with our escorts I can read them as clear as if I was brought up knowing the language and it's a magical language."

"A magical language?" James definitely sounded doubtful.

"Come over here and read the books yourself if you like." And he closed the book he was leafing through and held it out for James.

"For all I know that could be Egyptian or something." he said after looking and passed it to John.

"It's not Egyptian, I read that language fluently. It's nothing like it."

"Hebrew then?" John said as he passed it to Kim.

"I am fluent in Hebrew as well and it's even further from Hebrew than Egyptian."

Kim said. "This looks the same as the manuscript I had, but I can't read this one. Of course I didn't really read the manuscript either, I just sort of looked at it and absorbed the meanings."

"Yes, it's the same for me now that I'm here with these two volumes." Olaf was very thoughtful. "Couldn't read a word before now. And I'm going to need to practice speaking it too as that will be a considerable part of the way the spells are cast."

"Spells?" Maev was now looking at the book and sounded incredulous.

"Yes, basic spells in that one and more advanced spells in this one." He held up the other volume and shook it a little.

"John, doesn't that sound like the old role-playing games we used to play?"

"Yes James, it does." Sounding curiously concerned.

They were quiet for a time then. Only Olaf was sure of anything now and the 3 escorts didn't make a sound while they walked through the forest. Following their noses apparently as there wasn't any kind of a trail that they could discern from their surroundings.

Richard spoke up, "how do you know where we're going?"

"It is the only traversable path to our village from the mountain top. No one goes up unless they're told to, so the trail is overgrown." This was from one of the escorts at the front of the party.

"If the trail is over grown how do you know there's a trail?"

"Look around, can you see through the forest in any other direction but where we are going?"

This was true, the density of the forest beyond the apparent trail was so thick they couldn't see more than 20 feet except in front of them and in the direction from which they came.

Somewhat abruptly they entered a clearing with ruins of some sort in it. There seemed to be no one about the ruins and there wasn't a building left standing. Their escorts kept marching strait to the center of the clearing, and stopped.

"We are here, our job is done. Be safe." With this message delivered the 3 escorts bowed towards the party with their hands pressed palm to palm in front of them and promptly faded away. Disappeared into the evening air.

"Well," said Olaf, "They certainly know how to make an exit."

"So now what do we do?" This from Maev, sounding just a little panicky.

"As it's getting on to evening and this is probably about as safe a place as we're going to find, I think we should make camp for the night." Again, Olaf sounds like he knows what he's doing.

"Never camped in ruins before." Said John

"Hey! New experiences all around! Get chased by a drake and led by some sort of apparitions and then camp in an abandoned looking ruin...Why not?" James said sounding distinctly tired.

"Did anybody bring bed rolls or something to sleep on?" This from Maev.

"I didn't know what to expect so I only brought my wits and a few sundry supplies for a few days. No bedroll." Olaf said looking about the ruins nearby. "This depression looks to be a pretty soft place. Dry and filled with leaves from a recent fall...probably safe for the night."

They all walked to where Olaf was indicating. He had found what looked to be some sort of basement like area of a no longer standing building. The depression looked freshly filled with leaves and ready for use.

"So who did this?" Richard finally said as they all stared. "It's as if someone knew we'd be here but couldn't be here themselves."

"Yeah, I don't like that idea." John said. "It seems too convenient, like a trap."

"You could be right." Olaf sounded concerned. "Lets make camp just inside the tree line then."

"No!" This from Kim "The woods could be full of dangerous animals that wouldn't hesitate to approach in the woods but would not approach in a moon-lit clearing."

"Good point." Olaf again.

"Alright then, we don't sleep in the soft looking depression but we make camp in the clearing somewhere. We should also post a watch. Who feels most sleepy or least sleepy? We can take turns for a couple hours each till morning."

"And who put you in charge John?" Kim seemed to be completely neutral in her questioning.

"Nobody, it just seems logical to do it that way if you all agree."

"If you're not gonna sleep anyway, you can have first watch Kim." This from Richard.

"Ok. Fine."

"Wake up your relief after about 3 hours?" From James.

"I can do that, can anybody else estimate time at night?"

"I can," Said Maev, "I used to work graveyard so I'm pretty good at figuring it out. I'll take the second shift after Kim."

"I'll take the middle shift." Olaf said. "It'll take me a couple hours to study a certain amount of the book here and I"ll wake my relief."

And with that they figured out the nights order of watch. First Kim, then Maev, next is Olaf, then Richard. John and James would begin the watch the next night with Kim following and so on.

They proceeded to curl up next to each other in a nook created by two fallen walls. Kim started the watch by disappearing from view from them all. If they took notice of it, none of the party made comment. The night is deep and peculiarly silent.

As her watch progressed, Kim used the time to fully explore the edge of the clearing all around the ruins and all but the ruins closest to the party members. Stealth is one of her best abilities. She had pulled a ceramic weapon from her bag and kept it stuck in her belt, just in case. She could hear nothing but her companions breathing as the time wore on. As 3 hours approached she was feeling more settled and ready to sleep.

"Maev." Kim whispered while lightly shaking her. "Time to take your turn."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, seems like I barely fell asleep." Groggy acceptance dawning on her features.

"I'll wait for you to be awake before I take my sleep."

"Good idea...wouldn't want to fall back to sleep. Let me just stand and walk about a little."

"There haven't been any problems, unless the creepy silence is a problem."

"Creepy silence?

"Yes, creepy. Most forests sound pretty loud at night. This one is quiet like the dead."

"Oh, I see." Maev was much more alert looking after that thought sank in. "I'll walk around the ruins and keep an eye out. That ought to wake me up. Go ahead and sleep."

And so Maev started her watch. After a couple hours she gently woke Olaf. Olaf seemed to be sleeping with his eyes half open.

"Are you ok Olaf?"

"I'm fine Maev."

"Your eyes aren't dry?"

"No, I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed to be sleeping with your eyes part open."

"Oh, been doing that since I was a kid. Doesn't usually bother me. I slept fine."

"Ok, I'm going to try to get back to sleep then if you're ready."

"Go ahead. Anything of note happen while we were sleeping?"

"Only, as Kim says, the creepy silence."

"Yes, I've noticed that. At least there's enough moonlight for me to read my book."

"You'll wear out your eyes reading by moonlight Olaf."

"Let me wear them out then. I think we might just need my spells sooner rather than later.

Maev gave him a strange look. "Ok, goodnight Olaf."

Olaf wasn't particularly worried about the lack of sounds in the night. He thinks he knows why it's that way. The woods are essentially not accessible to anything but the most intelligent beings and are thus a safe place. Tonight at least.

Richard floated up out of a dream of the gourmet foods his wife would be cooking today. He could hear surprised sounds and strange mumbling. He opened his eyes and was standing up when a light seemed to come on a ways down the ruins, highlighting a tallish figure.

"Wake up!" He hollered. "Wake up someone's here!"

The light went out.

"What's going on Richard?" John said

"Someone's out there with some kinda light." He said pointing to where he saw the figure.

They could all hear some excited chuckling.

"Who's there!" Richard bellowed.

Startled, Olaf whirled around as he was saying something that sounded like mumbling and he was once again brightly lit. Only from the side facing the party instead of facing away.

"It's only me Richard." Sounding very happy. He looks to be holding a yellowish ball of light in his hand.

"Where did you get the light?" Richard barked.

"I made it. Come, you can touch it. "The rest of you go back to sleep, it's Richards turn anyway."

The sleepy travelers groaned and tried to go back to sleep. "I'm not touching your light unless you tell me how you're doing it." Grumbled Richard as he walked towards Olaf.

"I could tell you but I don't think you'd understand a word. Basically I have learned how to order light to appear as a controlled substance in my hand. Maybe I can throw it." And with that he drew his hand back and tossed the ball of light into the air. The light streaked away and up into the night sky and extinguished itself about 30 feet away from Olaf.

"Wow, that's some trick! Did you get that out of your books?"

"Yes, just the first few pages of the first one. The one I showed to you that has the basic spells."

"That's a pretty thick book, what else have you learned?"

"How to make food and water. Here try some of the bread."

"Bread?" He looked strangely at the chunk of bread Olaf was offering. "How do I know you didn't just bring that with you?"

"Taste it. It doesn't taste like anything you've eaten before."

Richard cautiously took the offered bread, studied it like he would a drunk he was about to throw out of his bar.

"I wouldn't kill my friends, eat some, just a little bite. It's invigorating."

Richard took a small bite. Indeed it was like nothing he'd eaten before.

"Wow, this is good. Tastes as fresh as straight out of the oven. Better than my wife's bread even. And that's saying something."

"I'm glad you like it. Now we'll be able to make our rations last longer. This bread is very filling. I'll make some water when I have an appropriate container to store it in."

"Make water!? Come on, you can't just make water."

"Watch!" And Olaf dumped the contents of his canteen, a plastic bottle like version with a cloth outer covering, and began to mumble something. The bottle, or rather the inside of the bottle began to glow slightly and it filled with what looked like water and began spilling over the top onto what Richard realized was already wet soil. After the canteen had spilled over for several minutes it seemed to stop.

"You'll catch bugs if you stand there with your mouth open too long."

Richards mouth snapped shut.

"Care to take a sip?"

"Is it as good as the bread?

"It's good water, not as tasty as the bread but definitely refreshing." Olaf handed the canteen to Richard.

"Wow, it is good water. I don't want to stop drinking it."

"Drink all of that one. I drank several before I was finished with it. I should have brought a bigger canteen. You think you can gather up the other canteens from the rest?" He motioned to the sleeping party members.

"Yeah." He took his off his hip. "Here's mine." He walked off to get the other canteens mumbling something about not believing it if he hadn't seen it himself.

When Richard returned with the canteens, Olaf made the canteen with the largest mouth fill and had Richard fill the others from the overflowing mouth. All in all, the spell conjured about 3 gallons of liquid, more than they had containers for.

"They'll be glad you can do that when it gets hot during the day Olaf."

"Yes, but will they drink it?"

"I think so, I'm the skeptic and I drank it ok didn't I?"

"Well, yes, you did. I have one more spell I'd like to try out. But I'm going to need a small pile of wood. Can you help me gather some from the woods?"

"Sure, you provide the light and I'll get the wood."

And so it went. Olaf held a glowing ball of light in his hand while Richard gathered a small pile of dead, dry wood.

"Lets pile it up in a campfire like shape and then I'll give the spell a try."

"Right." Richard arranged a tree like pile of leaning wood on the ground where the water had spilled.

"I'd like you to stand back a bit as I'm not sure what to expect from this particular spell. It shouldn't be dangerous but if I haven't gotten the inflections right I could do more than I intend."

"Ah, what are you going to do?" Richard was backing up slowly and looking worried.

"I'm going to start a fire."

"Uh huh, sure. How far back do you need me?"

"Go back by the rest just in case it goes badly."

"It'd have to be pretty bad if you harm us way over there. That couldn't happen could it?"

"I don't know. I think I've got it right, but stay back just in case."

"Right." Richard got back by the rest of the group and stood with his arms folded, waiting.

Olaf bent slightly over the wood pile and Richard thought he could hear light mumbling. The silence of the night was blasted by an intense boom and a flash on the ground as if a bomb went off. Richard was so startled he fell flat on his butt. Olaf was thrown backwards several feed and lay still, smouldering.

"What in the name of..!" James was clearly louder than the rest who were also awakened suddenly by the loud noise. Richard got up and ran for Olaf.

"Olaf!" He yelled. "Olaf!" If the boom hadn't wakened the party, Richards alarmed bellowing certainly would. The whole party was coming awake and starting after Richard to see what had happened. Richard got to the smouldering form first. Skidding to a stop Olaf started coughing and laughing at the same time he was trying to spit like he had eaten something bad.

"I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen!?" Richard exclaimed.

"Ah, no, I must have used the wrong inflection and commanded a much larger conflagration than I wanted." Still coughing and laughing

"What are you laughing at Olaf? You trying to get yourself killed!? Where did you get that blasting powder from anyway!" James was clearly agitated.

Olaf asked, "What happened to the wood?"

"Haven't even looked." Said Richard as he turned to look. "The wood is completely gone, and the ground is baked dry."

"Guess I'll have to study that one more."

"Ok, what is going on!" John said. "You two look happier than newlyweds on their honeymoon.

"Ah, yes, sorry to have left you out John." Olaf was getting up with the help of Richard. "I have been trying a few spells."

"That one is just a bit unbelievable. Blowing yourself up is not what we need Olaf."

"I assure you, I did not intend to blow myself up. I was trying to light a small fire."

"Small fire! We felt the heat blast way back over there!" He said pointing to where they had been sleeping. "And that sounded more like a bomb going off than anything else." He went on more calmly. "So, what else have you been doing?" This said as he was noticing the canteens scattered along the tree line. "Why are the canteens in the bush?"

"The fire blew them there, sorry about that, but they should still be full of water."

"Full?" Maeve sounded doubtful. "Mine was practically empty last night."

"Yes, full." Richard had folded his arms and was looking imperiously at them all. "Go look at your canteens. They are full if they're intact after that accident."

They all went and retrieved their canteens and even sampled the water. They all agreed it tasted good. "So," James said, "You found a stream and tried to blow yourself up. What else have you done?"

"Relax James, I found no stream and I used no dynamite or other blasting agent. Does anyone have a clean towel or shirt?"

"I do." Kim said as she went for her pack. "I thought a towel might come in handy for bathing."

"Bring it here and lay it on the ground there where it looks blasted. I think I can assuage James doubts by providing something for breakfast."

"What! You have food stuffed in that robe of yours!" James was clearly upset still.

"No James, I'm going to conjure the bread for breakfast. Now now now..." Holding up his hands to stave off James protestations. "Just watch and you'll see. Give me a chance and some quiet."

James pursed his lips, clearly having something else to say but not saying it and folded his arms petulantly, waiting.

"Here's the towel." Kim said returning. She had produced a black towel and placed it on the ground where indicated.

"This one I've tried a few times so I have it right." Olaf moved over to the towel and sat cross-legged in front of it and began to mumble and move his hands in the air above the towel. It took only about a minute and there appeared, as if from nowhere, several loaves of bread.

"Ah, even better than my last try, I got whole loaves instead of chunks this time."

"You mean you only got chunks like you gave me before?" Richard asked.

"Yes, there is a bit of a learning curve here. Who's first?" Olaf looked around at the others.

"I already know it's safe." Richard said while looking directly at James. He picked up several loaves and passed them to the party members, including James and went back to pick up the rest for those that didn't yet have one. "Ok, I'm eating mine." And he took a bite out of the loaf he was holding and made very appreciative noises and smiled and nodded at Olaf, who was also eating his loaf.

The rest took nibbles of their loaves and then heartily ate them. James looked surprised at first that anyone would do such a thing, but eventually tried his own and found he really enjoyed it as much as the others said. "This _is_ delicious. You learned bread and water last night?"

"Yes James, I'm sorry I woke you all so suddenly this morning." And indeed the sky was now lightening with morning.

"That's ok, just warn us next time ok?" James said through a mouth full of bread.

"I'll strive not to surprise you so again." Olaf grinned and nodded to James.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the way I expected the day to start. Delicious Olaf. This will help when our rations run out." John said."Shall we get ready for a day of exploration? You ok for travel Olaf? After that explosion."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll leave the decisions as to where to go up to the rest of you if you don't mind. I'd like to keep reading."

"You do that. Very useful so far. Good work."

"Thankyou." And Olaf stood reading his book and nibbling on his bread and sipping the water. Everyone else gathered up their belongings, those that weren't on them already, and were just discussing where they should go when a grey-clad figure stepped out of the woods. "Hello in the camp!" He said as he approached.

John stepped forward and addressed him. "Hello, can we help you?"

"I'm sure you will, and I can help you as well."

Chapter 3

Mysterious Grey Robes

"You can help us?" John sounded curious.

"Yes, I can. You are here to help me, so it is only fair that I give you what help I can."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. We're here to help you?" This from James.

"Yes, you are here because you answered the summons. You couldn't have done that if you couldn't accomplish the tasks I need you to perform."

John waved James down and said something quietly in his ear. James nodded and stood quietly.

"John, isn't it? You are taking the leadership of the party quite well so far." John looked non-plussed. "And you would be James. Wouldn't be a complete party without someone to keep spirits up when times get rough." John waved James quiet again as he started to say something volatile. "Kim, I am a friend, you don't need your dagger, please put it back in your belt." At this everyone looked as Kim blushed slightly and placed her ceramic blade back in her belt. "Richard, you look well. Your wife has fed you the best. We'll soon toughen you up." Richards mouth fell open. "Maev, you're as stunning as ever. Keep your wits about you. Your family is not dying in vain. You will survive." Maev started to tremble slightly. "And last but definitely not least, you must be Olaf." And the man in grey bowed deeply to him. "I have something for you. You were not able to get the complete set you know." The man brought a book out of the depths of a sleeve and handed it to Olaf. "You will find the correct pronunciations much easier if you read that one first."

"Uh, thanks." Olaf was practically stammering.

"You're all practically standing there collecting bugs in your mouths." The audible clank of several jaws could be heard. "I suppose you'd like to know why you're here?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. First though, you know us, apparently, however, we don't know you. Your name please." John sounds cautious and even slightly threatening.

"That is an interesting story. And a long one at that. To shorten the story I'll be brief and use some bit of illusion to complete the story." The air itself seemed to thicken and get a few degrees warmer as the stranger slightly closed his eyes and began to mumble and wave his hands and arms about with some shuffling of his feet as well. Before their eyes the clearing became less overgrown and more like distinct pathways between buildings. Then the buildings themselves seemed to grow out of the ground, becoming like new and recently built dwellings and shops. Small fires sprang up outside several doors. A large bonfire pit appeared ready for lighting in the depression where the party decided not to sleep. There was a large spit and other curious instruments around the edges of the pit. Metal doors seemed to be open and lying flat on the ground on opposing sides of the pit as well. Sounds of people talking, children playing, horses, farm animals, and the sound of a smith pounding came to the party. Now they could see the village in full, active life. All looked like the messengers that led them here the night before. They seemed to be a peaceful sort of folks, mostly happy sounds. Except for a grey robed figure by the fire pit and a large muscular man of similar height arguing with them.

"You can't leave Merrin! It will be the undoing of our people!" This from the large man speaking to the grey robed figure.

"I must leave." Said in a very calm and knowledgeable tone. "Our people are undone already by shutting themselves in this valley." The grey robed figure turned away from the large fellow and it was clear that this Merrin is a much younger version of the man casting the illusion. "Mallin, brother, you don't understand. None of us did before we came here. Most of us deny it even now. We have successfully locked ourselves away from the rest of the world. We have also successfully doomed ourselves. The spell that will only allow the smartest and wisest find a way in or out of this valley will also not allow the animals or insects of the world to enter. We have a limited food supply and too many of us to last very long. Several years yes. Some time to try to learn some animal husbandry and make a good go of survival. But we'll run out of food long before we can tame the local animals to our uses."

"But our wizards can conjure food for us. Make the time to tame the animals."

"No, magical food is not a complete answer. Although it is satisfying it relies on locally available edible foodstuffs to be made. The spells will deplete the animals as fast as eating them directly as well as eventually spoil the edible plants. The spells are not the answer."

"Those of us who can will go outside the spell and gather creatures and plants to bring back and tame...that can buy us the time we need!"

"No Mallin, it can not. Our foragers would be noticed by others and our spell would be broken as the mere curious discover how to enter and, eventually, invaders to take what we have."

"You know the Elders don't agree with you." Mallin was looking defeated, sounding tired and looking worried.

"No, they are so proud of our accomplishment that it will not occur to them that we've trapped ourselves till it is plainly obvious to all." Merrin held up his hand as Mallin looked to object. "I do not accuse them of being bad men Mallin. Our father is one of them. I know better surely." Mallin no longer looked like he would make further noises. "I am the only one that can leave the valley to investigate the possibility of freeing our people. The only one willing to leave. My magic is mostly limited to Illusions so I won't be able to build the spells to free our people myself. I'll need to seek out other wizards who may be open minded and can possibly alter our spells to be more passable without allowing the prejudiced to enter.

"So you are set in your intention to leave?"

"Yes"

Mallin reached out his massive hand to grasp his brothers hand and they embraced. Merrin brought an object out of the depths of his sleeve and handed it to his brother. "Be sure this is placed where we discussed. Especially if I am unable to return in time to help."

"It will be done Brother." Mallin took a book from his brother and held it like a precious thing.

"I trust it will. You have never failed at something you set to accomplish. I wish I had been so successful before we came here." With this Merrin pulled a hood over his head, bowed a farewell and began walking out of the city.

The scene faded and changed. The noises of animals disapeared completely. The voices of the people became scared and even angry in tone. The smells of smoke were gone and now the village which was bustling with life was mostly quiet, still, except for the gathering near the now empty firepit.

"You can't be Merrin! He left decades ago! Abandoned us!" This from an anonymous man inside the crowd by the firepit.

A huge golden scaled dragon appeared in the air above the village. Flying a hovering stance directly over the fire pit. The creature raised its head and let out a bellow of rage spreading terror and awe. The foul breath and wind generated by the flapping wings were as clear as if the towns folk were about to be devoured by the beast. It dove directly into the crowd, mouth agape and huge talons ready to tear and rip at anyone opposing it. The crowd scattered and screamed. Except for a few older members who cheered and clapped.

"So you are Merrin! Only Merrin could create an illusion so real as this." The older men bowed reverently and called the scattered towns folk back as the dragon had dissipated as suddenly as it had appeared. The rest of the crowd returned more cautiously but with much more respect.

"I am here to offer a way out for all those who would leave and a means of living for those who wish not to starve to death in this _sanctuary_." Merrin said the word sanctuary with a distinctly nasty inflection. "I have a potion which will enable those who stay to die only when they are providing service to this world. It will be an existence between matter and illusion. You will stay exactly as you are till you die in service to the physical world. You won't need to eat or drink and will be permanently trapped in this village. Unable to affect the decay of the buildings...unable to comfort each other physically. No sense of touch or taste and you will eventually, most likely, come to detest your existence greatly." He paused a minute to let this sink in. "I also have a means of allowing those who will go to leave the valley. To open the spell in a specific location for time enough for the whole village to depart as one at one time or at least all those who wish to leave. I will be one who will leave. I am going to visit my brother's grave and leave you to ponder your fates. That is all I have to say except that I will be leaving shortly after sunrise tomorrow morning. Those who go with me will never be able to return. Those who stay will never _ever_ be able to leave, except by death." With that he left several vials, dark and luminous, on the edge of the pit and walked calmly away to visit the small graveyard to the upward hill slope end of the village. He answered no questions and spoke not another word. Even though some villagers followed him to the grave side and continually asked questions. Eventually he had the graveyard to himself and the villagers discussed their fates in groups and as families.

Again the illusion changes. It's now morning and the sun is barely up. Most of the villagers are at the firepit. Merrin is there giving directions about how much to drink and what to do with the remains of the potion that is left over. When he is done he joins a small group of about 15 that are waiting patiently at the south end of the village for him.

"As we leave they will be taking the potion. I have instructed them to take it all at the same time and dump the remainder in the fire pit. It will take several minutes to take full effect and we should be gone before it does or we will be haunted by their screams for the rest of our lives. Is everyone ready?" The group silently nodded. They all had packs with what they could carry for travel. "Alright then. We go." Merrin bowed toward the large group at the fire pit and received some respectful bows in return. And then he headed out with the almost forlorn group of followers close behind but distinctly separate from him.

In the space of a heartbeat the illusion was gone. They were once again standing in the ruins of the village.

"That was amazing." Said Olaf

"Is that what really happened?" Questioned Maev

"What happened to those who followed you out?" Richard piped up.

"How do we get out of this valley." More of a statement than a question, John looked ill.

"Yes, John, right to the heart of the problem. Good, very good." Merrin pondered what to say for a few minutes. "To answer all your questions. Yes that is what really happened. Not in whole as I left out the many years I was traveling the world looking for a solution to our self imposed plight. Those who followed me out mostly lived the rest of their lives as normally and as healthy as anyone can. They resented my methods and with good reason. As to how you get out. That is truly going to be an interesting problem. I could let you out as I did those who followed me, however, you would not be able to return and thus never get home when you are done helping me here."

"You mean we're trapped!" James was looking red of face and panicky. John put a hand on his arm and motioned for Merrin to continue.

"No you are not trapped. You have first to make a choice. A very serious choice. You can simply as a group go back to the top of the hill where you first entered this valley and leave. Right now, just go to the top and go home. Be careful of the drakes of course. I had to leave them here for the sake of the promise of death to those who stayed in the village. The other way out of this valley is to figure out your own personal means of escape. Olaf will probably simply walk out. He carries more raw power than most magicians and certainly more than me. The spell that guards this valley is a bit weaker than it once was so he will probably walk out as if through empty air. The rest of you will bump into an impenetrable, invisible wall. To pass through it you will need to draw from your strengths and concentrate on the need to bypass the barrier. By leaving like this you will be able to return to this valley easily so that you may return home when you are done with your task."

"So when you say to, draw on our strengths, you mean mental strength?" John sounds a bit confused and the rest look about the same.

"Not entirely, and this is where I can help you. I have the ability to discern the primary strength you will need to utilize while here." He nodded to Olaf, "Your strength is plain and obvious, your magic. I believe you will discover that your mispronunciation was the difference between Simple Fire and Immolation. There aren't many who can make that mistake and completely obliterate the object of their attempt. Read that first book thoroughly and completely before you try many of the other spells. The book itself will guide your pronunciation as you study it, still, great caution is required." Merrin bowed towards Olaf and Olaf returned the gesture.

"May I study the volume while you discern the others?"

"You might find it a good idea to observe the first discerning or two first." Olaf nodded.

"John, I believe you are first. Please step over here." Merrin gestured to come with him as he took several strides away from the rest. "Olaf, for proper observation you should be close to us for this first casting."

"Alright." And Olaf stepped to a spot indicated by Merrin.

"Hold this." Merrin handed John a small dark stone, slightly shiny. John silently took it.

"Hold still, You may feel your hair stand up or tingling. Slight discomfort is also fairly normal. We did this for every member of our village to help determine professions for them." With this said Merrin began a rambling sort of chant and the air began to shimmer about John. To those observing they saw John transform into a well muscled man and then he was wearing glowing armor with symbols etched in gold upon it. A helm developed on his head and he had a very large sword on his hip, the tip of it reaching not quite to the ground. This new figure of John stepped back a pace leaving John's actual appearance standing plainly in front of him and then drew the long blade. Placing the blade tip down and both hands on the pomel end and kneeling the figure bowed its head seemed to say something, like a prayer and looked to the heavens before vanishing.

John staggered briefly and Merrin caught him. "What was that? I wasn't in myself anymore. I was watching someone looking just like me step back and call for help from a god."

"Yes John, we saw the same thing." Merrin looked at John with a new kind of respect, shook his arm at the elbow with vigor. "You are to be a Paladin. The most honorable and respected of warriors. You have a God on your side, whether you know this God now or not I cannot say, but you draw your strength from there. James will naturally be your squire, a Paladin himself but less refined and will likewise draw his strength from the same source." Richard, would you take John's place?"

John stepped away to join James and they looked at each other in puzzlement.

Richard stepped over to the place John had been standing and called out to him, "John, did that hurt at all?"

"No Richard, it was actually quite warm and tingly, not unpleasant at all for me."

Merrin hands Richard a stone just like the one he handed to John. "Ok, same as John now, hold still. Again Merin began the chant. This time Richard was overshadowed by an image of himself, again much more muscular and seemingly a bit taller. He was wearing a protective hood on his head made of heavy leather and a heavy leather apron that covered him from his chest to his toes. He is carrying a large hammer in his right hand and standing in front of a large anvil. Then his appearance changed to that of an emensely armored bull of a man carrying a large mace and a ferocious look upon his face. This intimidating image stepped back and, arms raised on either side like a letter W, huge mace in his right hand, and bellowed a battle charge that would weaken the knees of all who oppose him and vanished.

Richard stood unmoving and blinking. "That couldn't have been me. I wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone bellow like that." Richard looks worried and almost sad, like some part of his past was haunting him.

"You have the potential Richard, this doesn't mean you will become what we see, just that you have the potential. It also shows that you can be an armor and weapon smith. This is the side of you that wishes to protect those around you. Both are admirable. Protector and barbarian in battle. Very promising. Don't be disappointed in this potential, you still have your free will to direct yourself."

"Ok, but I'm not going to hurt people. I promised I'd never do that again!" Richard stalked away a bit and sat in the grass by a crumbling wall. Everyone looked after him with concern and curiosity at that statement.

"Maev, come here please." Maev stepped close to Merrin and with a worried look asked, "Are you sure I have a place in this? I don't have those kinds of skills."

Merrin took her hand and kindly said, "Not all should be well armed and ready to fight, there must be balance. You are looking to be that balance. Lets see what your potential is." With this he slipped a stone into her hand. "Hold still please."

Again Merrin chants and again a transformation occurs. Superimposed over Maev's form is a beautiful womann dressed in white clothes. White pants, white shoes, white shirt, and white jacket. She is wearing some silver and black item draped over her neck and her name is sewn into the jacket on her left breast. On the right is a red symbol of two twining snakes on a cross. The image takes a step back and with a flourish of her hands calls down a blinding white light upon herself and vanishes.

Merin is open mouthed and staring as Maev stands there, her hair laterally standing out from her head. She looks refreshed, clean, pure. Merrin's mouth snaps shut.

"Pardon my reaction, Lady" Merrin bowed deeply. "You are the first true healer this land has seen in many generations. Your defense may be light, but your heart is strong, your spirit stronger. You may be the most valuable being to live right now."

"Uh." Mave was blushing brightly. "I don't know what to say. That felt so good. I feel light on my feet." She stepped away looking positively radiant, but confused. "I don't know the first thing about healing people."

Merrin cleared his throat. "Are you ready Kim?"

Kim looks apprehensive, her hand on her ceramic knife. "I better leave this with someone." She removed the knife and handed it to Olaf. "Here, you can use this, I have something else in my bag." Then she tentatively stepped over to Merrin. "This won't hurt?"

"It shouldn't hurt, but the strength of all of you is a bit unnerving to me. I can't promise you won't feel pain. You are trained to hurt and to kill. The choice is yours Kim."

With a visible steel resolve to her posture and glint to her eyes, "Do it then." and she held out her hand.

Merrin handed her the stone, then looked hesitant as the stone changed before their eyes. "Hand that back please." She did so and the stone was once again a dark and slightly shiny rock. "Ok, here you are." He handed it back and the stone turned crystal clear and was faceted, like that of a 9 karat diamond, shaped for an intricate ring or other placement.

"Is that a good thing? Or bad." Kim looked concernedly at Merrin.

"I've seen it work both ways. Still want to proceed?"

"Yes, lets get this over with."

"Very well." Merrin closed her hand over the stone and began the chant. At first there was no change, then Kim seemed to grow dark, like she was absorbing the light around her. The stone in her hand glowed brightly emitting light out from the cracks between her fingers. She howled in rage like Richard had howled only this was more like that of a mortally wounded _and_ infinitely dangerous creature. She fell to one knee, head bowed and body limp. The chant ended and Merrin stood there looking puzzled. Kim suddenly looked at Merrin and howled again, "NO!" Merin was thrown back to the ground and lay in a heap. The rest felt a wave of force roll over them, and staggered in place wondering what to do. Momentarily a dark image stood up from the kneeling form of Kim, standing immovable and stolid, tears streaking down her cheeks. In a flash she was battling people, people not visible to those watching. Weapons came into her hands, many weapons. Daggers, swords, axes, staves, other oriental implements including Samurai swords, throwing stars and more. The vision lasted several minutes and the image of Kim became battered and worn, bleeding from many wounds but still fighting on. Finally, wielding a long sword covered in gore, she pirouettes to a position with the sword in both hands above her head with the tip pointing downward at an unseen opponent. "DIE!" The sword streaks down to the unseen victim and as the blade penetrates the ground the vision vanishes. Kim topples from her kneeling position and lies still, the diamond rolls out of her hand onto the ground and quits glowing unnaturally, lying still and beautiful in the grass.

Chapter 4

The First Challenge

John flew into action first. "Maev check Kim, Hury!" And he ran to Merrin who was faintly stirring in the grass. James went with his friend. The rest went to the side of Kim. Richard not knowing what else to do picked up the diamond, which felt somewhat hot, and put it in his pocket for later.

John pulled Merrin into a sitting position and began trying to get him to respond to his questions. "Merrin, what happened? Are you alright, is anything broken?" He and James were inspecting the old wizzard for bleeding and other obvious injuries.

Maev arrived at Kims side and was trying to wake her. From her experiences with dying family members she had come to know some basic first aid and found Kims pulse, slow and weak. Kim's face was damp from crying and she had curled into a fetal position. "Raise her feet up on something and lay her flat." Olaf was skimming through his books frantically and mumbling about not having any healing spells. Richard quickly gathered several packs and raised Kims feet and used his own jacket to cradle her head as she lay there, apparently unconscious. Maeve looked to the heavens and seemed to be trying to draw strength from an unseen source.

John and James got Merrin standing and moving about groggily but he seemed fit if badly dazed. "So? What happened Merrin? That seemed decidedly unusual."

Merrin was shaking his head. "She must have endured something horrible when she was a youth, maybe even as a child. She carries anger and hate like a cloak of protection about her. I didn't know this or I wouldn't have attempted the discernment." This was said slowly and with an apparent physical cost but Merrin was recovering. "I'm ok, let me rest and tend to your weaponsmaster. She must survive."

"Weaponsmaster? More like crazed killer. I expect you to explain later." John went to leave but Merrin caught his hand.

"Crazed killer indeed. It's what makes up the better part of a weaponsmaster. She will teach you all much of how to stay alive here. Don't let her die. She'll be close to that now. She needs you and James and Maeve desperately. Go now." He let go and waved them both to Kim's side and sat cross legged in the shade of nearby tree.

Maev had apparently gotten her senses straight and had her hand on Kim's forehead when John and James arrived. "She's withdrawing into her soul and away from us. We need to pull her back or she'll become comatose."

"What can we do?" James was calm and controlled now that action was needed.

"You're Paladins. Pray over her. Draw her living spirit to us. I'll heal her physical injuries."

John and James looked at each other. "Just like when we were on a mission James." They both moved to her head and placed their hands, palm down on her head and began to pray.

Maev began inspecting Kim's body and found serious bruising. The bruises corresponded to the injuries the vision Kim had sustained. "Richard, help me remove her clothes, don't be shy, if it won't come off easily use a knife and cut it off."

"Yes ma'am." Richard pulled a pocket knife out of his hip pouch and went to work. Mostly they were able to remove Kims shirt without harming it, however, her pants couldn't be easily removed, her legs had swollen, even raised up and the pants had to be cut off. Her legs and hips looked as if she'd been run over by a particularly large truck, twice.

"Hold her still, I need to tend to those injuries first." Richard bodily placed himself across Kims mid section and used his legs to guard movement in each leg as Maev went to work.

Maev rubbed her hands together and said a small supplicating prayer to no one in particular and began touching Kims injuries...with each touch there was a flash of light and the bruising lessened or, in some cases, disappeared entirely.

"Ok, I need to get to her stomach and chest now, I don't know how this is working but it is. Hold her legs. James, John, she's becoming conscious, hold her head and arms still." James and John had finished their praying and immediately complied to the order. Again maev unleashed the magic into Kim's injuries, now that Kim was becoming aware, she was attempting to thrash, whether in pain or anger they couldn't yet tell.

"No, die, no, die..." Kim was mumbling and seemed to be trying to move.

Maev finished with the injuries to Kim's torso and bodily lay on top of Kim placing herself face to face with her. Ok guys, let go of her...I'll try to take care of it from here."

"Are you sure? She's pretty strong, and violent." John asked.

"Yes, she should lessen in her violence when you let go, she's still fighting someone in her mind."

The three men let go. Olaf said somewhat to himself, "This should help." and began mumbling.

Kim went into immediate action. Wrapping around Maev and bodily throwing her off and flying to her feet in an instant, blood lust still in her eyes.

Olaf finished his incantation and motioned at Kim. Kim was suddenly positioned as if she had been tied about her body from shoulders to feet. Was surprised now and looked panicked.

"Catch her before she falls!" Olaf hollered.

"John and James caught her and held her upright. Slowly the fire fled Kim's eyes and she became docile.

"What happened?" Kim looked scared, worried, and ashamed.

"We'll have to get that from you and Merrin." John said. "Olaf, I think you can release her. She seems herself now."

"Ok, one moment. I'm looking up the release phrases." He was leafing through the pages again.

Maeve stood up from where she had been tossed and brushed herself off. Walking over to Kim she asked. "How is my first patient feeling? Not too bad if you can throw your healer across the meadow." She said this with a friendly tone and concern on her face.

"I'd feel much better if I could stand on my own." She looked down at herself and blushed brightly. "And with clothes on please.

Richard was there and was placing his jacket over her shoulders and had found a towel somewhere to wrap around Kim's waist. "Sorry Kim. Maeve and I needed to tend your injuries. You look much better now than you did 10 minutes ago when you could have been a crash test dummy marked up by the accident of the century."

"Um, Thanks. I think. What happened?"

"You had a rogue vision." Merrin spoke up from nearby.

"A what?" James exclaimed.

"A rogue vision. It's a vision mixed with reality. The reality is that she has suffered those injuries before. Maybe not the same way you all saw, which I trust was violent, I was no longer aware of much after she tossed me away."

"I tossed you? I am sorry. I wasn't aware of... " but Merrin cut her off. "Of course you weren't. The magic had you and your consciousness. Could someone describe to Kim and I what happened?"

John did so. "It was amazing Kim. I've never seen someone fight like that outside of a movie. I really didn't think it was possible."

"But who was I fighting? I don't remember who it was. It's just like..." and her voice trailed off.

"We don't know Kim. You were obviously fighting someone or maybe even many. We couldn't see them either. I'm sorry." Richard looked peculiar. "Could you possibly teach me how to fight Kim?"

Olaf began mumbling again and shortly thereafter Kim took up a normal stance with her feet and was holding the jacket and towel on her own.

"I've never thought about teaching fighting skills Richard, I'm not sure it would be appropriate for me while I am this dangerous." She was looking around. "Could someone locate my bag? I'd like to get into my spare clothes." Richard handed her the bag and motioned everyone to turn around while she dressed. Maev looked her over before she did so and nodded approval before turning away.

While they were waiting for Kim to dress, John asked, "Merrin? You said Kim is our Weapons master. Could you explain further?"

"Yes, this might be a little painful for you Kim. A weaponsmaster can wield, without pier, almost any weapon and can use almost anything as a weapon. They are usually people who have been physically and mentally harmed by some sort of attack. Surviving the attack gives them a singular motivation to never be harmed again. They are known to have triggers that, if they cannot control them, lead to their downfall. Otherwise they are unbeatable in battle. They can fight as an army unto themselves and only massive numbers can overwhelm them in a fight. The triggers are of a mental torture in nature. For instance, my brother, the family weaponsmaster, was triggered by taunting of a certain sort. If he could be goaded into making a rash decision he could be defeated by a lesser fighter. Do you know what your triggers are Kim?"

"Some of them, yes. Not all." She was dressed now. "I'm finished now if you'd all like to talk to each other again. Thank you for the privacy." As they turned to face her she was looking at Merrin. "You are correct. When I was a young girl my home was invaded by several men. The tortured my mother and I in front of my father. They slaughtered my brothers for my father to see. They raped and beat my mother to death. I survived by playing dead I heard them torture my father to death. After I had recovered, I determined never to be a weak little girl again." She was looking at her hands in front of her, as if she might have done something wrong. "I often wish I had died with the rest of my family. I am alone." Tears again ran down her cheeks.

James strode forward and placed his hands on her cheeks and gently lifted her face to his eyes. "You are never alone Kim. Never. We are here with you and we will be your friends. Friends don't care about the past of their friends, they care about the quality of person their friends are. You are a good person. A good woman. A good friend. And you shame your family only if you don't take on your life with all the spirit you have been granted. This life is not about what has happened to us but about what we do with the time we are given. You are gifted, skilled, and..." James blushed and looked down and to the side, "and you are amazingly beautiful as well. You have much to live for and I believe we can all be honored to share a part of your life with you." James met her eyes again, "Join with us will you? I think we're up the task being set before us if you will stay."

The silence settling over the scene was palpable. James and Kim staring into each others eyes. Richard with his mouth open. Maev looking shocked as to Kim's tragic childhood. John staring at James like he'd grown a second and third head. Olaf had even stopped reading his book.

Kim smiled, sniffed and held James hands before her. "Thank you James." Then she looked at each of her new friends in turn and they stepped up and added a hand or two to the couple's hands in the middle. Only Merrin didn't join the group. As Kim looked into his eyes she asked. "What's the next step Wizard?"

Chapter 5

Crossing the Spell

"The next step is to determine that all of you are staying. If one of you leaves you all leave. You are a team and must stay together or you cannot succeed." Merrin was looking all of them over studiously. "Talk amongst yourselves and determine your course of action. Stay and I will give you more information on what you will be doing. If any of you cannot of good heart stay, then the villagers will escort you past the Drakes to your return home. I dare say the villagers will vote you leave." With this he strode off towards the hillside and disappeared into the trees.

They all stood silently for a few moments and then started gathering up their belongings.

Kim was the first to speak up when she'd gathered up her things. "I'm staying. I came here to complete my training and so I must continue."

"I'm staying. No doubt in my mind. I intend to stay, if at all possible, whether you all leave or not." Olaf says this in an almost off-hand manner while continuing to read.

James and John had been talking quietly together. James said, "We're staying. Wouldn't miss this adventure for anything."

"My mother will miss me greatly for however long this takes. I'm in." Maeve said this firmly.

"My wife is gonna skin me for not being there for her presentation and hand-shaking." Richards eyes have a bright gleam to them. "I'm not too fond of my skin anyway. Lets do it."

"Be certain, as Merrin said, that your whole heart is in it." John was looking about their party. Making eye contact with everyone. "This is not likely to be easy, and, if Kim's display is any indication, potentially lethal."

They all looked to each other and nodded acceptance.

"All right then. Lets find Merrin and give him the news." John started off towards the trees where Merrin had gone.

They walked through the trees which ended in an apparently well kept graveyard. Merrin was sitting cross-legged at the foot of a grave with a large headstone shaped like a huge mace standing about four feet high. The inscription reads, Mallin Beloved Brother, Father, Husband and Exceptional Weapons Master'.

The party stopped and stood silently for several minutes before Merrin stood and turned towards them and spoke in a near whisper. "If you ever need to know if any of the villagers is still in existence or to confirm my death. Come here and look at this site. It will never change until we are all gone.

"That is not possible." Olaf has a look of incredulity on his face, eyes wide and staring at Merrin.

"It was not possible for this time to exist either, till you got here Olaf. The site you left from is clearly an indication to you is it not?"

"You're telling me the government was not maintaining the site in the time I'm from?" Olaf still sounds incredulous.

"No Olaf, we are not all dead, not even in your time."

Olaf took on a look of amazement. The rest of the party is looking closely at the two wizards. Great curiosity openly on their faces.

"Why don't you tell them Olaf. You've been there."

Olaf seemed to gather himself up and began speaking. "As I told you before, I am an historian by profession and I had studied ancient texts and the like for many years. I found this first book in a protected area of a library in Glasgow and had to have it. I schemed and found a way to steal the book, purely for examination of course. Once I had the book, I was amazed to discover that no one seemed to care and so I quietly kept it. While I was leafing through the tome the old map I mentioned fell out. It was of an area I'd lived near in my youth. As a youngster I listened to many a story about the place. Purported to be haunted, protected by spirits and the like. Strange sightings of old looking pointy-eared folks. There were some ruins found there and excavation was began and the government fenced off the valley and guarded it. The local farmers didn't care and never objected, not because the government would have done anything to them if they had, but because of the rumors and legends surrounding the place. And because of a strange graveyard. One of the many legends was that if the land was farmed it would not produce any food. And indeed, I found evidence of this in my research. Also, the ruins were supposedly protected by spirits, haunted, infested with some malicious presence. I found some sort of evidence of this in legends and stories about farmers and others that had taken the stones from the site to build their own homes and barns with. Every one of those homes, barns, penns, or outhouses mysteriously burned to the ground if they had even a single stone from the ruins used in their construction. The fenced in area was welcomed by the local people as they feared the valley and would not go in or utilize the resources available in it. All who entered the valley, all that were not locals and didn't listen to the warnings about settling there, eventually left for various and sometimes tragic reasons. I had reason to believe that this area was somehow a link to a time in our past when magic and mythological creatures were real. The map further confirmed my suspicions. Because I had no attachments left to worry about I set myself to the task of getting into that valley. It wasn't terribly hard to bribe the sentries, much easier than I had thought it would be. I guess they don't believe the legends and stories and were so bored with their post that they were more amused than anything else that an old fellow like me would want in to look at a graveyard. When I got into this valley last evening, I was quite certain it was the valley I had left by portal, but I couldn't explain it. I knew this graveyard was here, after all I'd just left it. Anyway, " and he waved his arms about a little bit as he paced, "I gained access to this secured area and found the ruins and the old fire pit and everything just as you see it now, overgrown and disused, somewhat more of the stonework was missing, but mostly the same as you see now. I ventured to the graveyard, and it is in pristine condition. I assumed some government official had a long lost relative buried here and was having the site kept in good condition. Now I know otherwise. This graveyard exists exactly like this in our own time. Surrounded by covering trees, hushed by quiet breezes and all the headstones in beautiful condition. One fairly fresh grave, not completely overgrown by grasses, just like this one." Olaf pointed to the grave of Mallin. "The same inscription and no discernable difference in age as you see here and now. If what Merrin says is true, He or one or more of his villagers is still in existence in our time." Olaf was looking piteously at Merrin.

"Don't pity me Olaf, I chose this fate." Merrin motioned Olaf to silence as he was about to say more. "Do me the honor of not saying more. I see that you have figured out my secret. You can tell them in time, when it is appropriate, but not now. Later when you have more knowledge about the process."

Olaf said nothing but gave a slight bow and a nod.

So, "Merrin said, "You've decided to stay have you?"

The party members nodded and a couple gave a quiet "Yes."

"Very good. Lets go back to the village and begin the adventure you are all so looking forward to." Merrin gestured with a hand and they all began walking.

"We now know our strengths that should help us leave the valley, what else do we need to know?" John was asking a question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"The key to leaving the valley, before the spell fades away, is in the perceived need to pass out of the valley. It is also related to how intelligently you can think. Encountering the barrier is very unusual for a being with intelligence. If you are an insect or animal you merely bump into a wall you can't see. For those who have a high enough magical power they wouldn't even notice it's there, walk right through and, if they're not paying attention to their senses, wouldn't even know they'd gone through it. This is probably the case for Olaf. For the rest of you it will be like walking into an invisible web or net that will not let you pass. It will flex more for those with a higher intelligence but will not allow passage. You must be able to think yourself through the barrier. It's a little like conversing with the barrier itself for me. For those with no magic power I don't know that passage is possible, therefore, it is good that you all have some degree of magic or other than normal support to assist you in your passage. The intention of the barrier was to keep out threats and separate our people from the vagaries of a vicious existence in a time of great upheaval. Things have settled down mostly but there are still truly evil creatures and intentions about in the world and they wish to have this valley for their own considerably awful reasons. They are intelligent enough to get through and must be convinced, one way or another, that this valley is not what they need. I believe that if you can convince the barrier that you are helping it protect this valley it will respond by letting you out."

"Wait a minute, you speak as if this barrier is a living thing. How can that be?"

"Right to the point again John. Yes the barrier is a kind of life, Given life by the magicians that gave their lives to protect their people. The spell was not supposed to kill the wizards that cast the spells but it was a new spell, never before cast, and there was bound to be something that went wrong. However, it worked and here we are."

"If I'm going to convince the barrier that I'm helping it, I think I need to believe a bit more in what I'm doing. What else can you tell us?" They had returned to the village and Kim had settled herself cross-legged in a patch of grass to listen to the details. The others were similarly seated in a roughly circular arrangement with Merrin pacing about amongst them.

"That's where it gets a bit vague. You see, the spell that brought you all here knows that together you can accomplish the task. However, I have been unable to discern exactly what the immediate threat is. The first thing you will need to do is integrate yourselves into the society here locally and listen to the people. They all know and distrust me so I haven't been able to gain all the details."

"So this could be a wild-goose-chase?" James said this in a challenging manner.

"No, it can not be a farce of any kind. The spell would not activate to bring anyone here unless there is a definite threat to the valley. I have enough information to suspect it comes at least from the Governor of this region to the south of the village. But the population is small enough that it can't stop there. Take up professional positions in the communities as a group of explorers enjoying traveling to strange places and stopping here and there to earn money for the journeys. The story is weak, admittedly, but if you are consistent and don't stay long, and don't perform too many miracles," This said as he looked pointedly at Maeve, "you should be able to gain confidences and allies."

"This is going to take some time." Richard was looking thoughtful and concerned. "I hope my wife doesn't have a break-down or some other ill-conceived panic attack."

"Your wife won't miss you. Unless you don't make it home." Merrin said this gently and with a hand on Richards shoulder. "The spell will return you in a timely manner when you are done. And, As long as you don't get yourselves killed or maimed, you shouldn't have any trouble with your schedules."

"I don't intend to return to my old life, Merrin. This one has to be the pinnacle of my life's experiences and I intend to stay." Olaf was very firm in this statement.

"You may have no choice. I cannot promise you your wish. The spell has not as yet been tested. I only know what it is supposed to do."

"So the spell of the portals is like the barriers? New and unpredictable?" John sounds alarmed.

"Not quite as new, but yes, sometimes portals are unpredictable." Merrin was rubbing his chin as he paced. "The portal spell has been successfully used to do intended functions for milenia. However, the unpredictable part is that these spells are for Time travel, and this has the potential of opening a Pandora's Box of trouble. Magic has rules and those rules when bent or broken have some unreliable results. The time traveling portion of this spell was not intended to bring people from so far in the future. You come from a time when there is virtually no magic left, or that magic has become some sleight of hand trick or visual illusion. As you can plainly see by the portals and the manuscript Kim had, magic is extremely durable when it is made by powerful magicians, and it can be much like an improperly forged weapon and break in the most inconvenient of moments. When this happens, sometimes there will be a release of immense power in the form of force, flame, ice, water, heat, cold and so on. Sometimes it merely does something unpredictable or fizzles completely. This is what the portals have the potential to do..fizzle or release an immensely powerful magical force if you don't all leave. I would recommend you all leave, unless of course one of you has died. Then the whole process will be tested and the spell caster's abilities will be put to the test."

"Did you know the wizard well? The one that made the portals?" John again, sounding concerned.

"Oh, yes, I knew my Father very well indeed. We spend years discussing the portals and we even crafted them ourselves from the local rock. The last one was the headstone on my brother's grave. The portals are bound to this village as much as the villagers are bound in a state of non-existence, for all time. The illusion of aged and mossy stone was my contribution and my uncle made the illusions permanent. I personally placed the portals where I believed they would have the most influence on strong people. Only those with the most potential can even see the portals as something other than old mossy stones. My father was the best Portal Master ever known and so they are certainly very stable and very powerful. They are all tied together, if one quits they all quit. We added special incantations to the portals that we had theorized would work. This is why I cannot promise you that you can stay Olaf, We didn't anticipate that our helpers would willingly stay in our time."

"Well then, I'll do my best not to die and get used to the idea that I must return." Olaf sounded distinctly disappointed. "I will strive to thoroughly enjoy my time here wile it lasts."

"Have I talked any of you out of staying yet?" Merrin was once again making eye contact with the party members.

They all shook their heads or said "no."

"Looks like you can't shake us off that easily Merrin. Care to tell us more?"

"Good, now for the hard part." Merrin went back to rubbing his chin.

"Hard part? If what we've agreed to so far is easy, I can't wait to hear the rest." Richard was being openly sarcastic.

"Most assuredly, this adventure will be difficult. However, you are not committing only yourselves to this adventure. Because of the nature of the spells used, if you stay and exit the barrier as a friend and helper to protecting this village, you are potentially committing yourselves for the rest of your lives, _and_ potentially your decendants as well." Merrin now looked the party members over very closely indeed, with a very intense stare.

Finally, John spoke up, "Ok, I don't understand how I could be committing my decendants to this cause. I suspect Olaf won't yet understand the complexities of the answer to that question. However, I believe we all would like to know how or why we would be bound for the rest of our lives. You haven't yet chased me away, anybody else?" He looked around to the concerned looks on the party members faces. Each in turn eventually shook their head but said nothing and looked expectantly back to Merrin.

"Very well. Primarily because the spell that made the barrier took the lives of six very powerful wizards their will and essence lives on in the barrier and is what you must convince to allow you to pass through. Wizards have always learned to be stubborn and make a back-up plan in case of failure. Their backup was to bind all who pass out of the barrier. Bind them to the village. Only someone bound to the village can use the portals to return through the portals without my help. This is the type of magic that is passed to your decendants, much like blue eyes, or the shape of your nose, or the color of your hair. The magic binds you to this place. It would mean that if, at some point in your future, after you are dead, that any offspring you have after this adventure will potentially be drawn to the portals to serve that bind. On top of that, the illusions are not as strong as the stones themselves and eventually the stones will be found and moved. If you live in a city where one of the stones has been moved, you could go mad with the impulse to come back, whether there is a threat or not. If you had any metal on you at all you shouldn't be able to discern the portals. If you could, the illusions are already slipping and you could see the discovery of the portals in your life time. The portals were not intended to be placed in the same location together so it would become your duty to be certain that this does not happen, either by destroying the portals or by stealing them and hiding them. Whatever it takes the portals can't be allowed to touch each other or they will most likely release their energies in a singularly spectacular display of power. Being too near to each other would potentially cause a rip in reality of some sort, I have no idea what the repercussions of that would be. This wouldn't be instantaneous but would take time so you would have a chance to correct the problem. Either way, you or your decendants, will be the guardians of the portals as well as the potential pawns of the portals to defend this village."

Silence reigns in the village.

Chapter 6

Passing Through

"I'll leave you to discuss this amongst yourselves." Merrin started walking back towards the graveyard.

"Wait." Olaf had stood. And was reaching to stall Merrin.

Merrin stopped when Olaf put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Olaf?" Merrin sounded hopeful and curious.

"You should be part of our discussions. If we have questions you need to be her to answer them. I for one do not intend to leave." Olaf smiled crookedly and walked back with Merrin to the party.

"Good idea Olaf." John said, "We need all the information we can get. I'd like to explore the possibility of testing the portals if that's possible, before we leave for good. Or begin our journey. I haven't been completely swayed from staying myself."

"I want kids some day." James said, "but I'm not sure I want to oblige them to be bound to this village and all that could go with it."

"My wife and I can only adopt children. I am not convinced I should leave yet." Richard folded his arms and looked very stern indeed.

"If my family is going to go any further than me and my mother, I'd better give them something to live for. I'm staying." This seemed and odd statement but Maeve showed no intention of changing her mind.

"I am also too damaged to bear children. I must still stay." Kim sounded as if she meant it but not entirely certain, almost like she is convincing herself.

"You are all wise to think through this. How would you propose to test the portals John?" Merrin was rubbing his chin again. "I've never considered that possible. You and James seem to be the only two left to convince." He smiled warmly, "Whatever your decisions, It has been an honor to meet you all."

"To test the portal would be simple. Olaf came with no intention of leaving. He's been in the village in the future. He could potentially leave and come back at will, if, as you have described, the intention of the portals was for help, he wants to help, he'll be back."

Olaf's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that. Is that possible?"

Merrin looked skeptical, "I don't know, but I hadn't ever considered the intent to be the key of the spell. It might be possible. I could discern while he tries it and find out. The problem becomes the drakes. They are formidable."

"I'm willing to go back and try it if there's a way to distract them and allow me to do it."

"Yes, I'll call upon the villagers and see if there are volunteers." Merrin walked towards the graveyard. "Stay here, I'll be back."

They waited in silence for his return for a time. Kim spoke up, "John, James? If you two are Paladins, then the honor, valor, and goodness of the quest is truly your primary concern. I have some knowledge of this breed of warrior. Samurai were often less motivated by their own needs or that of their families than the needs of the greater good. I propose we ask about the repercussions if we do not continue. It may make a difference for you."

"Good idea. I'm not certain I want to leave my children bearing an onerous or dishonest deed. How about you James?"

"Pretty much the same for me. If it's an honorable thing we do, I'll stay."

Merrin came back from the trees with a single villager, old and withered looking. Merrin stayed a pace back and allowed the figure to address the party members directly.

"We already know that Olaf can come and go as he pleases. Because of this we would not be making a sufficient sacrifice to die and would suffer terribly the punishments given by the drakes. We will not escort you back up the hill for this test. We are honored by your considerations. Please, stay, the future of an entire people is in your hands."

"I'm glad to hear that Olaf can come and go as he pleases by the portal on the hill we were escorted down yesterday. Thank you for that information. What do you mean when you say we hold the future of an entire people in our hands?" John looked worried and concerned and wary all at once.

"The portal did not find anyone capable of helping, except, far into the future, because of that we can be certain that the lives of all people on this land will be drastically different if you leave or don't succeed." He looks indifferently at each of the party members and briefly and viciously glared at Merrin before continuing, "As the portals are bound to the village and because they were taken through the barrier are bound to it, you will most likely be the only help this land will get. This is because once the barrier is down and someone can freely travel here, the central portal becomes the ruling portal rather than sharing the power with the others. The ruling portal is bound to the grave of a weapons master. A weapons master that never learned to rule himself. The results will most likely be the end of all calls for help."

Merrin looks fairly put-out but says nothing. He only stands rigid and respectful.

"You're Merrin's father aren't you?" Maeve stepped forward a step to address the villager.

"Yes Lady Maeve, I am Slate in your tongue. I made the portals with Merrin and my brother to protect this village. Merrin took the heart of this village with him when he and the others left. We would drag him into our vile existence with us if we could."

"But his existence must be at least as vile as yours is it not?" Olaf said pointedly.

Slate bowed slightly to Olaf, "We are extremely jealous of him. He can touch and feel, taste, smell, eat, all of the physical things we cannot." He looked somewhat more kindly at his son, "Still, you are correct, he cannot be finished until we are."

This drew several sharp breaths from the party members.

"I thought so, It didn't quite turn out right did it Merrin? You all did your best and it kept failing. The portals were the backup to the backup to the barrier?"

"Yes, they are." Merrin was looking at something on the ground.

"Your brother died and for some reason became the living essence of the portals, not willingly?"

Slate spoke, "His death was at my hands, He was about to kill Merrin and I struck him down with my magic. We didn't know he objected to the whole plan till after the central portal was bound to him. He made his intentions quite clear. If he has his way this village will not be protected." Merrin nodded his agreement, still looking at the ground.

"What kind of changes could be expected if we don't stay?" James had said this, "What is the cost? What kind of sordid affair am I getting my decendants into?"

Merrin and Slate looked at each other and Slate nodded slightly. Merrin said, "The past as you know it could be altered entirely. The people of this land are pivotal to the growth and development of the lands you and John are decended from. If the evil influences have sway over this land in a manner different than what you know it to be, say a few thousand years earlier than your history tells you, then the entire make-up of the world as you know it could be changed. At the worst you could be returned through the portals to a completely different land, different people, different politics, different technology. The whole world could be changed. You might be returned to your time only to fight the battle there against much greater odds. At some point the evil would get the portals and either destroy them or keep them under guard, you could be killed on sight upon your return."

"Oh, that does sound bad." It was James turn to look at the ground.

"Wait, is that a worst-case scenario? Only what is possible? Or do you have some knowledge of that being fact?" John addressed Slate directly.

"You are a quick study. You will do well at whatever you set your mind to." Slate bowed slightly towards John. "You are correct, we can see the most likely results of our failure to convince you to stay. It is not set in stone. Something else could make things turn out better than the results my son gives. However, we would rather it didn't turn out that way. It is only what we see as being the most likely result. More pleasant results are possible but not very likely. The affair we ask you to enter yourselves into is not sordid, merely a desperate plea for honorable assistance of the innocent and good people of the world."

John and James looked at each other and after a short hesitation shook hands clasping just below the elbow and nodded at each other. "You have our help then. Nothing like a hopeless cause to get our hapless help." James said this with a grin and nodded affirmatively at Slate and Merrin.

Slate bowed deeply towards the two Paladins and faded away as he rose.

Merrin stepped in to take Slates place and smiled broadly at the party. "Thank you all. This means a lot to me personally and to the village as well." He bowed deeply in the general direction of the party. "Rest this night and ponder how you will pass through the barrier, I will stay with my brother and meet you in the morning by the fire pit." With that said he turned and strode towards the graveyard again.

For the rest of that afternoon they left Merrin alone with the graveyard and went about discussing what they would need to do when they were beyond the barrier. They talked amongst themselves and gave opinions on how each other could theoretically pass through the barrier. Olaf read his books and practiced a few spells. That evening they all gathered a large amount of dead-fall from the surrounding woods and piled it up in the fire pit. Olaf wanted to try his spell again at dusk.

"Ok, I"ve got it now, I've been igniting small twigs and such for a couple hours now without a problem so lets have ourselves a bonfire to keep us warm this night." Olaf was looking positively enthusiastic and rubbing his hands together. The rest were trying, inconspicuously, to back off and away.

"Stand over behind that wall if you are worried. I won't blow up the pile this time."

"Sorry Olaf, I'm not convinced yet." Richard said this and headed for cover. The others nodded or shrugged and did the same. Olaf folded his arms and waited for them to hide.

When they were out of sight, Olaf concentrated a moment and mumbled the strange words and ignited the leaves in the bottom of the pit. The fire peacefully came to life and rapidly there was a well organized bonfire in the pit. "You can come out now!" Olaf hollered in the parties general direction. And they appeared cautiously and approached the fire.

"Congratulations Olaf." Richard patted the wizards shoulder and enjoyed the firelight. "A bit warm close up though...this will last the night surely."

"Yes, I should be able to study most of the night between the moon and the firelight." Olaf looked pleased with himself.."Who knows, by morning I might have some more spells in my quiver."

"No sudden wake up calls at sunrise ok Olaf?" James was grinning and enjoying the firelight as well."

"Ah, no." Olaf grinned back.

They all enjoyed the bonfire and curled up near the fire pit when it was dark and slept. They didn't post a watch, it just wasn't necessary here. They were all well rested if slightly sore in the morning.

Merrin approached the party as they were gathering up their things and preparing for travel. "Good day to you all. Are you ready?" The members of the party all said they were and stood ready to go. "Very well. Olaf, do you care to lead the way? You know which way to go."

"Surely." Olaf looked to John and received a nod and they all started out. They agreed to travel in single file to help mask their number. Olaf lead with Merrin next to him, then John, James, Maev, Kim and Richard. They traveled in a southerly direction for about an hour at a leisurely pace. There was no reason to hurry and they mostly kept to themselves to ponder the way they would each pass through the barrier. Olaf and Merrin talked quietly to each other about some of the complexities of magic and how to control the intensity of it.

Suddenly, Merrin stopped and Olaf kept going several paces. John stopped and so did the rest of the party at the point where Merrin was halted.

Olaf turned around somewhat puzzled and asked, "what are we stopping here for?"

Merrin chuckled, "surely you noticed the barrier?"

"Certainly not." Still looking puzzled, he started back to Merrin and stopped next to the party.

"Amazing, you don't even sense it's presense do you?" Merrin was grinning broadly.

"How do I sense something that isn't there?" Olaf is sticking his arms out as if searching for something in mid air that he can't see.

James went out next to Olaf and gently bumped into something not seen. "Oh, this is interesting." He started pushing against it with his hands, looking very much like a mime putting on a show. He backed up a step and shouldered into it. The barrier flexed slightly but held firm. Merrin looked to be on the edge of laughter. James took several steps back and rammed the barrier. This earned him a rebuff that landed him squarely on his backside. Olaf was watching this with serious confusion and puzzlement as he was facing straight at James when he did this and flinched when the running man merely stopped inches from him and fell down. Merrin was laughing a hearty full laugh by this time and so was James. The rest were simply confused or amazed and were feeling the barrier themselves as Merrin grew serious and slowly stepped to Olaf's side. "You will learn how to detect magic before the end of the book I gave you...learn it fast for you could get yourself and the rest of your party in serious trouble if you don't." He grinned and addressed the rest of them. "Olaf and I are going to step a few feet away and talk while the rest of you apply your thoughts to the problem at hand." With that Merrin led Olaf a few feet away and they sat.

The rest of the party spread out a bit and soon they all looked like mimes performing the same show against the same invisible wall. If you are into mimes, it was an impressive show.

Kim was the first to get through. One moment she was pushing and shoving against the barrier and the next in frustration she was leaning against it with her back. After several minutes she simply fell through on her butt and sat there looking confused and staring up to the nothing that was holding her in place. "Well, that's was too simple. No wonder it took so long." She paused a moment as if listening, "ok, ok, not another word about it." She stood up and brushed herself off and walked back through, paused and passed through again, forward this time. "Hmm, neat." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

Kim strode over to Olaf and Merrin and sat cross-legged next to them. The rest looked at her in amazement for several moments and went back at it.

John and James were next. They paused in unison, looked at each other and shrugged. "It can't be that easy." Said James. "Lets try it." Said John. They simultaneously, standing shoulder to shoulder, looked up and seemed to beseech an unseen entity and took a stride straight through. They guffawed in unison and shook hands at the elbow, turned and walked back and forth several times. Strode over and sat next to Olaf, Kim and Merrin to join their quiet conversation. Again The remaining party members looked amazed and frustrated and resumed the mime act.

Richard was next. He looked for a moment like he would have a heart attack. His face turned red, he spun about and even pounded on the barrier with great noise and frustration. He even let out a bellow similar to that ferocious one his image had done the day before. Then he simply folded his arms across his ample chest looked disgusted and vehemently stated, "Very well, let me pass." and strode over to the party members and plopped down next to them.

By this time the day had passed to near mid day and Maeve was looking somewhat like she might have a fit. She rather forcefully sat facing the barrier, on her knees and looked very stubborn indeed. She closed her eyes and folded her arms and seemed to go into an trance. The party members that had passed the barrier sat together and had rations or conjured water and bread as Olaf was want to show off a bit. And had what appeared to be light conversation for hours longer. Maeve never changed position or made another move until the last twilight rays of the sun were setting over the hills to the west.

Suddenly Merrin became alert and stood up. "Oh, no. Maev, you can't be that strong. Don't do that, you could kill yourself." He said it quietly, there was no way the words passed beyond the group to reach Maeve's ears. Immediately the rest of them were alert and stood and faced her. "Maev, I know what your about to do, I've felt this before." Merrin was clearly alarmed and was talking to Maev direclty this time. Kim realized her hair was sticking out as if lightning were about to strike and started looking around at the others. The hair on the others that was long enough to stand up was also standing out at odd angles from their bodies.

With more force of will and determination than Maev herself knew she could muster, she took what looked like a fighters stance. Left leg forward and bent, right leg back and straight but flexible, she stood there and placed her hands together and rubbed them slowly but gaining speed and extending her hands out in front of her her shoulders squared. A light began to emanate from the air where her hands made contact. She appeared to be shaping the ball of light in front of her and then she held her hands steady, palms out, facing the barrier. "You shall not own me." Stated calmly but with seemingly deadly intent.

"NO! Maev, you mustn't!" Merrin started moving toward her but he was too late.

Maeve gave one last brief shove forward with her hands and the ball of light shot forward at the barrier, but did not merely impact it. Instead the ball impacted and formed around a surreal human shape not seen there before. Merrin stopped and gasped with the rest of the party members. "Don't kill her! She knows not what she's doing!" Merrin looked horrified. The lighted up figure seemed to turn towards Merrin and an eerie laugh erupted through the air.The area where the barrier is ripples outward with the force of it. "She does not need your paltry help." The voice was a warbling high pitched noise that seemed to rip into all within hearing. Leaves and even whole branches fell from nearby trees. The figure turned back towards Maev who was still positioned as before palms out and looking slightly strained.

With a howl the figure raised its arms and the ball gathered into two spheres at the extremities above it's head, the figure stopped glowing as much and the balls of light began streaming back towards Maev. "You cannot pass without submitting to my will." The voice was causing more destruction to the nearby foliage and the party members staggered back a step. Maev let out a cry of startled pain and bent back on her right leg several inches as if a tremendous weight pressed against her. "Submit or die!" The balls of light were returning to Maev's hands and she seemed to be wilting. Maeves hands had turned red and seemed to be cooking, burned flesh smell was filling the air.

"Give me your name Wraith, and we shall have a truly fair battle of will!" Maev was showing no sign of relenting and the figure seemed to be winning.

"Maev, you can not win, please, submit or he will kill you!" Merrin looked hopeless.

"He is it? That rules out the other three wizards doesn't it Merrin? What were their names!"

Merrin began to speak, "Al-!" But he was now speaking and making no sound. He looked surprised and then defiant.

"He shall not help you! This is between us now!" Whole trees fell outward away from the combatants. The party members, except James and John, were thrown to the ground and sprawled there unable to move.

The entire ball of light, except a small connecting thread, had returned to Maev's hands and was glowing a wicked reddish gold.

"Very well then," Said Maev in a too calm voice, "Have it your way. I shall not submit."

"Then you shall die!"

Maev stood up straight and all but a small thread connected her to the figure which barely had any color to it at all. She drew the ball to her chest and cradled it to her breast and bowed her head and blew into the light.

"NO!" the figures voice sounded distinctly panicked, pitch rising higher and louder and stronger and dragging out into a high pitched moan of excruciating pain. As the sound changed, the surrounding forest was shaken harder and Maev's clothing and hair and even her eyes turned brilliant white and started glowing. The ball of light she was holding and the thread connecting it to the figure also faded from reddish gold to pure gold to yellow and finally to pure and blinding white. Maev dropped her hands to her sides and the ball of excruciating white light stayed at her breast, hovering there a moment. Mave suddenly shouted in a voice full of power and authority, "Be Healed!" and flung her head back and her arms forward, palms out. The light raced down the space between her arms and hands and hurled with lightning speed into the figure. The light enveloped the wraith, filling it with light and shrinking it into a well defined human form. In a flash the light escaped from the form and raced outward through the substance of the barrier and several male and female voices shrieked in pain and defeat. Standing there before her was a very old man in grey robes with ash grey skin, looking like a dead body that forgot to die. John and James rushed forward as the figure fell backward with a gasp and caught the collapsing Maev and gently lowered her to the ground where she struggled from their grasp. On her knees, Maev crawled to the man lying on his back gasping his last breaths in this world. The figure, turned to a man, had a tear in each eye as he looked into Maev's eyes and gasped his last words, "You've saved me, thank you!" and he died.

Chapter 7

The Barrier

Maev bawled and cried and moaned for what seemed like days. It was only a very long hour or so and long enough for the light of day to completely fade. The only light was now coming form a campfire Olaf had ignited and Richard fed and maintained, and from the glowing form of Maev. Her hair had returned to fiery red and here eyes were an even more enchanting green color. Her skin was a pale but healthy white, more so than before, an almost alabaster shade of color. She was now the very image of what the discernment had shown her to look like.

James and John had started a grave next to the barrier, just to the outside of the barrier as directed by Merrin.

Maev had at last left the side of the dead wizard and was sitting on the ground fairly close to the campfire with her knees folded up under her chin. She looks forlorn and distinctly unhappy.

"How do you feel Maev?" Merrin spoke gently and with obvious concern.

"I don't know Merrin. I must be in shock or something. I don't physically feel hurt. Physically I've changed somehow though. Mentally...I don't think I'll ever be the same."

"No, you won't feel quite the same. A healer's first miraculous action is usually after years of practice on relatively minor injuries and diseases. You've been through a truly amazing, or maybe horrific from your point of view, trial by fire. Holy fire to be specific. I've never seen that done successfully, not even by well trained healers in our village. How did you know what to do?"

"I don't know, the barrier refused to communicate with me except to challenge me to heal the wounds of failure. I just thought that I wouldn't make the passage and that you'd all have to leave without me and then I had a thought. The thought grew into an impulse and I just sort-of did what you saw." Still curled up with knees under her chin she wasn't sounding much better.

"Did he ever give you his name? Is that how you beat him?" Merrin was studying Maev very closely.

"No, he never gave me his name. I know it was Alacrity."

"What? How did you get his name if he didn't tell you?"

"It was what the others called after him as he was separated from them. They sounded so pitiful."

"Yes, it's a pitiful state we have to live with. We made quite a mess of things in trying too hard to make a utopia for our people."

It was quiet for a time except for the digging and light conversation of the two Paladins.

"Merrin? What am I? Why did it hurt so much to heal? Why didn't he live? Who was he? Where's his family and how do I tell them he's gone?" Her questions came faster and her words began to stumble out of her mouth, "What kind of magician was he? Why did he refuse me passage through the barrier? Why did he force me to confront him? Why..." Maev finally ran out of words and just breathlessly, with a forlorn look of expectancy, stared at Merrin for the answers.

"You are the most gifted healer I've ever heard of. That is what you are. It comes at a cost though, your change to a True Healer of the Light has altered your very nature. You will most likely find yourself immune to disease and all but the most uncomfortable physical distresses. I think I'm out of my league in trying to tell you what to expect though. You're going to have to pay close attention to that part which told you what to do with Alacrity."

Merrin started rubbing his chin and Maev was quiet. Richard and Olaf were trying to pay attention without looking like they were paying attention. The Paladins had even stopped digging and had fallen silent.

"As for why it hurt so much to heal and why Alacrity refused you passage as well as forcing a confrontation, I suspect he thought you to be powerful enough to release him from his captivity. One of them forced a confrontation like that before, shortly after the barrier was created, but it ended in the death of the healer. He could have no other escape but to die and to die you obviously had to heal him. The pain comes from the fact that you cherish life and he wasn't exactly alive. You were healing a dead man, for all intents. You essentially gave him his life back and because of the purpose of the barrier you had to fight the force of all six wizards. The force they have remaining any way. You may not have succeeded if the barrier were freshly erected instead of a couple thousand years old. Whenever you heal you impart a piece of what you are made of but you can regenerate that piece. Alacrity required of you a piece of your death instead of a piece of life. You transformed because you were willing to give it." He paused looking at Maev with a cross of pity and wonder.

"What? What aren't you telling me?"

"You will most likely have an extraordinarily long life if you aren't killed by outside causes." Another poignant pause, "Most likely hundreds of years."

Now Maev was looking a little angry, "What else? Tell me the rest."

"Alacrity was a very powerful wizard of general type, no specification, he could apply himself to most anything, much like Olaf. He had a family, but you would be hard pressed to find any of his decentants. Most stayed in the village. The rest went into the world and I lost track of them several hundred years after the event. Most likely they are among the gifted, like Olaf is, only maybe not as powerful, but they have sense enough to hide as I can't find them. If you were to find them, it's doubtful they would remember him at all, I'm sorry you can't ease your pain in telling the good news to them."

"Good news!? He's Dead!"

"He's lived miserably for more than two thousand years. His death is a kindness not a tragedy. He thanked you himself did he not?" Merrin was gentle but Maev didn't seem to want any of it.

"I saved him by killing him!?"

"In his case yes, but it will have far reaching repercussions." Maev stood and began pacing, her eyes taking on a slight glow.

"According to you, I'm now the most powerful healer ever. I've acquired some special gift by killing with my healing ability, I'm now more recognizable by anyone outside our party as such a type of person by the color I must wear, and you really can't give me any guidance and neither can anybody else in this blasted time! What else could be more far reaching than that!?" Her eyes had stopped glowing but she was nose to nose with Merrin, who looks very uncomfortable. "Yes, Maev. That is a simple summing up of your situation. The further reaching part is that now that Alacrity is no longer part of the barrier, it is much less powerful than it was before you freed him from his existence. The barrier will fail much sooner than the portals now."

James let out a long low whistle.

"Ok, so we're digging ourselves into a hole faster than we're figuring out how to get out of it." John was going back to digging while he talked. "I'm used to working on a deadline, but just how much does that change it Merrin?"

"The good news is that it won't effect the potency of the Barrier for hundreds of years. The bad news is that it increases the likelihood that you will be back here and practically assures your children will be coming to this time for some kind of adventure. Otherwise, nothing about your objective should be different."

"Ok, we've altered the future, but that's what we're here to do anyway." John and James were climbing out of the grave. "You said it wouldn't need to be as deep if it were next to the barrier, is that enough?"

"That will be more than sufficient, thank you. I will finish his preparations through the night."

"I've got to walk and think." Maev walked away from the camp, "you'll be able to see me, just like all of the planet will. I'll be back." She said this as she walked into the trees. No one tried to stop her.

John was looking thoughtful. "Merrin? Since she didn't make a deal with the barrier, essentially punched a hole in it, wouldn't that negate the obligation for her? She would now have a status much like Olaf, come and go as she pleases?"

"Yes, but at a cost. She won't likely be stopped by the barrier again. And neither will any of you." Now he had everyone's attention, "The Barrier has worked with six wizards for milenia and now they are down to five. The barrier will probably no longer hold a bind with anybody that went through on Alacrity's death. Instead the barrier might communicate to the portals that you are troublesome or that someone in your party didn't keep their word and thus you are all not to be trusted. It might have just blocked your return. This is the potential, not guaranteed, result to you all. The cost to her is that she is bound to her ability and can't ever leave it behind. She'll take it with her to your time."

Chapter 8

Gone

Merrin worked on the body of Alacrity well into the night before placing the almost weightless body in the grave and then seemed to rest himself.

John, James, Richard, and Kim took the first sleep period and Olaf kept watch while studying his books.

Maev was a bright light floating around them deep in the trees, never close enough to be heard, but seen by her newly acquired glow.

In the deepest hours of the night, when the moon had sunk below the hills to the west, Olaf realized something wasn't right. He cast his light spell and floated it up above his head to cast as much light as he could. He couldn't see anything wrong and he realized it was time for him to sleep and wake Richard for his watch, long past time as a matter of fact.

"Richard," Olaf said quietly while gently shaking Richards shoulder, "Your watch."

Richard didn't immediately respond so Olaf shook him again. "Richard, I've let you sleep too long, your turn please."

Richard groaned and peeled his eyes open and struggled to sit up. "I feel like I took a sleeping pill or something. How late is it?"

"Well into the morning hours, the moon is down. I've left my light on to help you waken. I thought I felt something wrong. Do you see anything missing?"

"Ummm, just a minute..." Richard was still struggling to wake.

Richard stood and looked around and stretched and finally looked awake. "Olaf, where's Merrin? He's not by the grave any longer."

Olaf looked surprised. "I have no idea he'd gone. What's going on here? We'd better wake the others and find out."

Richard was looking around at the others as well and went to shake James. Olaf was approaching Kim. They discovered that the remaining party members were also sleeping so deeply that they felt like they were waking from a drugged state.

Olaf finally used a spell and quietly took John aside when he was awake enough and talked quietly to him. "John, I took Merrin's advice straight to heart and found and studied that magic detection spell he was talking about. We've all been spelled."

"Are you sure?" John was still stretching and yawning and shaking his head to wake.

"I can't yet discern the spell but the residual magic is plain to my eyes. I see the barrier plain as day now and the area of the camp where we were all sleeping as well. We must have been the target, including me, I must have slept a time as well and didn't realize it. I'm sorry"

"Where's that light coming from? Oh, never mind, Maeve must be glowing still."

"No John, that is my light, I cannot see Maev."

That brought John fully awake. "What!?" Then more quietly, "when, where did she go?"

"That is the question isn't it." Olaf looked at a loss.

"Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Lets see if we can't do a search. She's got to be easily located in all that glowing white." John strode over towards the glowing embers of the fire and threw on a few branches and leaves to get flame going. "Ok. Does anybody know where Merrin or Maev are?"

They all looked to each other and the answer was obvious. None of them knew where either of the party members had gone.

"All right, Lets make torches for those that can't carry a light ball," John winked at Olaf and gave an encouraging grin, "and lets search for them. Pair up. Richard and Kim, Me and James. Olaf will stay here with his light to keep watch on the camp."

"Is it safe to leave Olaf alone John?" James was still waking up.

"Safer than leaving you by yourself." Again that humorous grin. "Olaf can probably alert us to either of their return better than anybody else so he's staying. Also, I doubt, with the exception of Kim, that anyone else can defend themselves better at this point."

Olaf nodded appreciatively and stood a bit more erect.

"We'll search in a spiral pattern, circling our camp here. It shouldn't be hard to spot Maev and her glow. Merrin, however, we could trip on in the shrubs and not know it wasn't a fallen tree. Eyes sharp."

They took burning sticks with them, not much light but a little. Richard and Kim started on one side and circled clockwise and John and James started on the opposite side of the camp and circled counter-clockwise. Before long Olaf called out to them. "Hey guys! I've found Merrin, He's ok! Keep looking for Maev!" And so they did.

They looked for Maev till light dawned and came straggling back into camp by the first light of the sun coming over the hills in the east. No one looked happy and they looked less so as they all realized Maev wasn't with anybody else. Olaf had conjured some bread and water and he and Merrin were giving it to them as they entered camp.

"I don't suppose you know what happened?" John was asking Merrin.

"We were put to sleep. Simple spell. But powerful in this case." He blushed a bit at that. "I simply fell into the open grave with Alacrity. That is why you couldn't find me. Olaf had quite a time waking me before he called out my status."

"Ok, so someone spelled us into a deep sleep. Who?" John was doing like the others and speaking between bites of bread and water.

"The magic caught me completely unaware. I can't tell who it was. The one sure thing is that Maev was the target of whatever mischief was set upon us."

"How would they know we're here?" Richard said.

"I don't know. There are ways of discerning powerful spell casting but I didn't think anyone was able to do that in these lands, or that they are close enough to respond that quickly."

"Why would they come after a spell caster?"

"Spell casters are rare. They represent the ability to tip the balance of power in the favor of they that control the caster. I can only guess that someone with the ability to discern the spell affecting the barrier was nearby when Maev healed Alacrity. Her magic itself wouldn't attract anyone looking for power. Olaf's spells on the other hand, that would potentially attract attention when he exerts his power. Again, though, I did not believe anyone was nearby to detect the casting."

"And when were you going to tell us that using our magic could attract this attention?" Kim was looking decidedly unhappy at this news.

"This morning Lady Kim." Merrin bowed slightly toward her, "I can not leave with you or you will not be trusted. I was going to warn you to use your magic sparingly so as not to attract any unwanted attention."

"You're not going any farther with us then?" John asked.

"I was going to travel somewhat further, however, since someone has apparently taken Maev, it is not a good idea. We might be seen together and you would have a much more difficult task for the discovery."

"We're going to find Maev without you then?" Now Richard was sounding decidedly unfriendly.

"She shouldn't have been taken very far. Unless they had a cart waiting to transport a sleeping person at the forests edge miles away."

"All right then. Which way should we go and where to search first afterwards?" John was taking control now before tempers could get further frayed.

"South to the road. Then you should travel East to the small village there. You can probably get some questions answered there and outfit yourselves by doing odd jobs for the townsfolk."

"Any other advice we should have before we go find her?" Richard spoke up again.

"Just to be careful. I've spelled; you so that you look like you are wearing the correct clothing to others. That spell will wear off in a few days so you need to change your garb in that time. Otherwise you will look like outsiders and have some serious questions to answer no matter where you go. Good luck." Merrin bowed deeply to them and turned to the grave and started burying the dead wizard.

John got the party gathered up and they all gathered their things. No one else seemed to notice that Maev's things were all gone so he didn't say anything.

"Everybody? Did one of you borrow my cloak?" Kim was searching her belongings and looking around the camp site.

They all looked to each other and then replied in the negative to Kim.

"I wonder what they wanted with my cloak..." Kim finished packing her things and strapped on a heavy cloth belt at her waist. She then tucked a ceramic blade in it. "I was hoping to cover up the dagger with that cloak."

"It's ok Kim." John was reassuring, "We don't want to look completely helpless. What color was that cloak anyway?"

"It was charcoal black." Kim replied.

"Maybe they were using it to cover up Maev's glow. No sense putting it off then. If there are no further items to gather or discuss, we should go." John looked at them all before starting southward.

Within minutes the party had disappeared from Merrin's view. They were on their way. Maev was simply gone.

Chapter 9

Maev

It was pitch black outside when maev decided to leave. She has a feeling that someone needs her help and wants to go. Olaf is reading his book and the rest are sleeping. Except Merrin, he's by Alacrity's grave preparing it for the burial.

_Maybe I should just go, they won't miss me._ Maev thought to herself. _I'll be a distraction anyway now that I glow like a spotlight._

She thought for a while and made her way to the camp. She quietly stood behind Olaf and Merrin in the tree line and it came to her.

_I can't hurt them but I can give them a good nights rest. Then I can gather my things and figure out a disguise for these white clothes and maybe dim my glow a bit as well._

In a few minutes she had put everyone into a deep restful sleep. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to lift Merrin out of the grave. However, she did lie him flat for comfort.

Maev gathered up her property and then searched the camp for a covering to help dim the glow of her presence. _I wish I had a pad to write Kim a note on. I don't want her to think I stole her cloak._

She traveled south till she found a road and then, following the feeling of someone in need, she headed east. Once on the road, a dirt path wide enough for a wagon with ruts worn in it, she wrapped the cloak about herself as tightly as she could to minimize the glow emanating from her. As the sun rose in front of her she was able to see smoke rising through the trees several miles away. When she was close enough to distinguish several small buildings and the smokey chimneys evidencing the occupation of the buildings, she felt the need of help increase and she walked faster, almost to a jog.

As she approached the edge of the village she was able to see several people gathering water at a well in the center of the place. Others were moving about with what looked like daily chores. She was drawn to the building directly across from the well, on the eastern side of the village. Everyone that saw her coming looked at her curiously and began passing the word that a stranger had arrived this dawn.

Maev arrived at the door of the building she was being drawn to. She knocked several times with no response. She ignored the markings on the door that she suspected prohibited entry entered cautiously.

The main room of the building was about ten feet square with a table, fireplace, rugs on the dirt floor, four chairs around the table, and no windows. A weak lantern was burning on the mantle and no fire was lit in the fireplace. "Is anybody home!" she called out hopefully. There was no response. She passed a doorway and climbed up a flight of stairs. "Hello! I'm here to help!" Still there was no response.

This floor was made up of what looked like 3 separate rooms. One directly in front of her, door open and obviously empty. Another room to the left, door also open but she can't see inside. She is drawn to the room to the right. The door is closed.

Maev knocks three times, "Hello? May I come in?" She can hear a faint response but can not understand it. She cautiously opens the door several inches and peers inside. From what she can see there is a dresser with an empty washbasin on it, and she can see the foot of a bet, made up with heavy blankets and apparently someone's feet near the foot of the bed.

"Go away, you'll catch your death from me." This from a strained and dusty sounding voice beyond the view Maev currently has.

"I'm here to help. Is there anyone else with you?"

"I've been left to die. Cursed by a consumptive disease of some sort. Leave now before you catch your death from me." The voice is getting weaker the longer it speaks.

Maev pushes the door all the way open to see the body of a man lying under the heavy blankets. Face pocked by spots and scars and the discernable age spots of an older person as well. "I'm Maev, and I'm hear to help you." She approaches the bed.

"No! You are young and shouldn't die of this wreched curse!" and the man tries to roll away towards the wall, away from her.

"Look at me Sir. I am here to help. Take my hand please." And Maev held out her hand to the fellow.

He peers up from under his covering of blankets and looks wary,. "You wear the color of evil, are you hear to take me from this existence?"

"No Sir, I am not evil, I am here to heal you." Maev released the cloak and let it fall to her right hand and placed it on the dresser. When she turned back to the man his eyes had grown wide like eggs poking out of his face.

"It's not possible! You are all dead! You must be here to take my soul." He began weeping quietly while staring wide-eyed at Maev.

Maev knelt down beside the bed and took his hand in hers. "My skin is warm, not cold like death, feel it and know I am here to help."

Initially he pulled his hand away as if burned, but eventually held her hand steadily. "You can't exist, you all left milenia ago."

"I am here, now, and you will live this day. I wear the cloak only to dim the glow of my presence. Believe and be healed." With this she let go of his hand and placed her other hand on his forehead. He was burning with fever. The hand that was holding his she placed gently under the blanket and on his chest where his heart beat weakly. Her eyes began glowing and the man moaned softly, as if in pain and pleasure at the same time.

Slowly, over several minutes, the pock marks faded and healed, his skin seemed to toughen some and his breathing became steady and rhythmic. His heart felt stronger and he slept. Maev's eyes returned to their green color and she sat back and sighed. _My first healing, that felt wonderful._

She stood and gathered up her cloak and put it back on. Picking up the wash basin and took it outside to the well in the center of the village. She filled it and took it inside. She barely noticed the small crowd of villagers watching her.

Once in the bedroom again she found a cloth in the dresser and wet it and washed the man's face. Then she placed the sleep spell on him and left him to rest.

She emerged from the front door of the house and was surprised at the people there to see her.

"Is he dead?" "What did you do to him?" "You'll catch your death helping him!" and so on were the comments spoken all at once when they realized she was listening.

Out of the middle of the crowd came a loud voice, "Quiet! All of you!" The crowd quieted down and let the man through. The family resemblance was apparent. "Who are you and what are you doing in my fathers house?"

"I am Maev. I came to help your father."

"Help him? He's dying. Let him rest in peace. You'll only spread the curse if you bother him."

"He will be fine. He's resting now."

"I saw you skulking out of the darkness to the village, all black cloaked and evil looking. Take your foul presence and go."

"You will need to thoroughly clean the house and make him comfortable. I'll stay and earn my keep for several days to be sure none of you come down with the same illness."

"You speak as if he were going to live. What evil is this!?"

"Maybe we need to try this in a different way. I am Maev," She unclasped her cloak and folded it over her right arm as she spoke. "And I am here to help. Please let me earn my lodging for a few days and I will practice my skills on all that are unwell."

Maev had never seen such a drastic change in a whole crowd. There were about twenty adults and many children playing at the peripheral of the grouping. Even the children stopped playing. The adults all gasped and some kneeled. The man stepped back. "Where did you come from? You are all supposed to be dead."

She stuck her hand out to shake his, holding the cloak in her left hand now, "Nice to meet you..."

"Bart, name's Bart." He cautiously took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "I saw you coming south down the road. From where to you hail?"

"I come from a place called Ireland. I felt the need of a healer here and your father will be well." She placed her cloak loosely over her shoulders. "I apologize for startling you, I was not aware the color of my cloak would cause you such alarm."

An older woman that had kneeled now approached and spoke to Bart, "Ask her why a Healer of the Light would wear that color?"

Bart gave her a look and said, "You can ask her yourself you know."

The woman curtsied and looked at Maev, "Well?"

"It's all I had to cover my glow in the darkness of early morning. I am unfamiliar with this region and felt it would be wise to keep myself anonymous till I arrived. Again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"May I check on Bartholomew?" The woman looked ernest.

"Of course, he will need some care when he wakes. He's been sick for a long time and he won't be fully capable for several days. I'm sure he'd appreciate any help in cleaning up his house he can get. Not that it's a mess, it's just wise to wash up the place to help cleanse the building of the uh, curse. Any of his loved ones should enter and be by his side when he wakes." She turned aside and both Bart and the woman rushed inside.

"Are you all well. I seem to have been drawn here for this man. However, I will gladly help any of you that may be unwell."

The crowd seemed to be disbursing a bit but one woman looked longingly on a bit longer than the rest before she also turned to leave. Maev stepped to her side and kept pace with her.

"Please let me help, you looked at me like you would like me to try but that you are uncertain."

"Maev is it? I'm Lady Black. I hesitate to ask because the wounds my husband suffered are severe and it might be better to let him die. He's a proud man and would not want to live life hobbled and lame."

"I'm a bit new at this but I have good ability, let me assess him please." Maev was following her to the first building she passed on the way into the village. It was large and seemed to contain some sort of large oven with a billows attached in a walled in area to the side of the main building. As they approached she could see the oven was badly damaged. "Did he get hurt by the oven?"

"Oven? Oh, you mean the blasted hearth. Yes, he was experimenting with a new metal and it did something unexpected and his leg was badly burned." She paused outside the doorway. "Well, you couldn't do him any further harm than what he's done to himself. Come inside and I'll tell him you're coming." They entered and Lady Black indicated she should wait by the door while she went to her husband.

Maev could hear some quiet talking and then, "You've lost your mind! There haven't been any healers in the land for thousands of years. Let me be!" There was some shushing and more talking and then after several long minutes Lady Black returned and took her to her husbands room.

"Lady Healer, this is my husband, Black, this is the healer, Maev, I was trying to tell you about. She wants to examine your leg." Having said this, Lady black moved to uncover his leg and he grudgingly allowed it, grimacing as the wound was uncovered and some of the fabric had stuck to the seepage on the bandage.

"Oh my, that must hurt immensely."

"Of course it does. Look at my eyes. I want to see you before you touch my leg." Black was practically glaring at Maev. She met his stare evenly. He blinked. "You appear to be what the legends talked about. If you're a true Healer of the Light, this should not be a problem for you. Argh!" Black twisted and writhed as his leg cramped and complained. The bandages were showing signs of fresh bleeding.

"Ok first things first." Maev took over the conversation, "Lady, please go fill the basin with fresh water to clean the wound with."

"But I just cleaned it this morning."

"Please, Lady, it is important that it be cleansed again." Maev was waving her arms for the Lady Black to obey. "He'll be resting well when you return." Lady Black picked up the basin and left, cautiously glancing back as she left the room.

"You are not going to do anything to my leg unless I watch!" This was said through gritted teeth.

"You will find it more pleasant if you let me make you sleep. The cleansing of the wound alone will be very painful."

"I'll bear it."

"Very well, Where does the lady keep your clean bandages or towels?"

"They're in the bottom drawer there, " he was indicating a dresser at the foot of the bed, "if there are any left."

Maev went and retrieved what she needed for the wound. "Now I need to remove these saturated bandages." At this he tensed at the pain about to happen and pulled out a metal rod to place in his teeth. "Don't bite too hard Black, or I'll have to fix your teeth as well." She smiled warmly at him and began to gently remove the bandage. The bandage covered almost all of his upper thigh and passed his knee to the top of the shin. The bleeding seemed worse at the knee and upper thigh. As the bandage was wrapped around the leg she caused him pain every time she passed the bandage under the leg. Lady Black had returned. "Lady, do you have sisors or a sharp knife to cut away the bandages with. It will lessen his pain."

"Those are all the bandages we have and the supplies for more are a long time off. I hesitate to ruin good bandages if I don't have to."

Maev looked at Black. "You will have to listen to the story when you wake up then. I cannot have you wiggling about making your injuries worse while I remove these bandages." She passed her hand over his eyes and stopped on his forehead and Black was sleeping.

"What did you do!" Lady Black looked to be about to panic.

"He's in a deep sleep. He won't have to tolerate the pain this way." Maev went back to removing the bandages.

The process took several minutes but the bandages came away clean with a little careful prodding. Maev directed Lady Black to hold her husbands hand in case of him flinching or twitching while she cleaned the wound. The wound was ghastly. There was a chunk of leg missing right to the bone in his thigh and it looked as if the knee was smashed. The flesh remaining looked like meat dropped in a fire, charred and oozing. Maev was glad she hadn't eaten anything since the day before.

"Lady, I need you to hold your husbands hands and be ready do hold him physically down if he tries to sit up." The Lady looked very worried at this. "I haven't healed this type of wound before and I'm not sure what to expect. I don't think he will feel anything but I'm not certain." Maev patted Lady Black's hand and then sat on her knees and started rubbing her hands in front of her and closed her eyes.

Slowly a small ball of brilliant white light began to grow between her hands and she began to hum a song she knew from childhood. Maev opened her eyes and gently placed the ball of light in the leg wound and spread it across the injury. The ball molded like putty and she filled in the empty places where the flesh had been ripped away and smoothed the magic on Black like a brilliant white bandage made of light. Black hadn't stirred.

"Ok Lady, now I'm going to put the bandages back on and make your husband rest till tomorrow morning." When the bandages were on she placed her left hand on Black's forehead and her right over his chest. Momentarily he was breathing as if in a deep restful sleep.

Maev sat back on her knees and stood, feeling a bit tired herself. "Your husband should be fine. He may limp a little but that is my lack of knowledge about how the knee works. He will be able to go back to his smithing when he feels rested." Maev turned to leave.

"Wait. Maev, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Lady Black was looking at her husband with awe.

"I'll find someplace. I really didn't plan on what I was doing when I came here."

"Please, we have several extra rooms. You can stay here if you like. We rent rooms to travelers in the busy season but none are currently occupied. Please stay here if you don't find anything better."

The look the woman was giving her was wonderful to experience. "Only if you let me earn my keep Lady. I would expect to help cook and clean and do the jobs you ask."

"If my husband is healed, you have earned more keep than we could possibly ask of you. Please..."

Maev smiled warmly and nodded, "I'd be honored Lady. I think I'll go look to any other injured that might be in town. Do you know of anyone?"

"The Magistrate, his wife has the same illness as Bartholomew, his home is up the hill in the trees."

"Thank you Lady, I'll head straight there."

"Be careful, the Magistrate has not been himself lately. I don't know what you should expect of him."

"I will. I'll be back later in the day to help you with the house." And she walked outside and headed for the Magistrates house. She seemed to have gained quite a number of fans in the street of the village. In fact, there were three horseman by the well. All armored and armed. The villagers seemed to keep their distance. They had an extra horse with them. The horseman with the shiniest armor stepped down. He was a large man, made even larger by the plate armor on his body. He removed his helm to reveal blonde hair and blue eyes and an engaging smile. He walked smoothly as if he weren't wearing an extra hundred pounds of metal and intercepted Maev.

"Word spreads fast in a small village Lady Healer. Please, come with us."

"I'm headed to the Magistrate next Sir, you can wait for me to finish with his wife first if you like." Maev had stopped and put her cloak on.

"That's great news Lady." The knight bowed slightly. "The Magistrate has sent us to fetch you. His wife is in grave condition and he wishes your services as soon as possible. Do you ride?" He indicated the riderless horse.

"I can try. Help me up please? I haven't ridden before." Maev was looking uneasily around and eyeing the horse.

"If you haven't ridden before you should ride behind me or one of the men. It will be faster." He took several graceful steps and mounted his steed and held a hand down to help her up. "Place your foot in the stirrup and swing your leg high over the rump and you should be well settled." It took a couple tries and some laughter as Maev mounted and knocked the knight off his own horse, but they finally had themselves ready and rode south up the trail to the Magistrates house.

Chapter 10

Catching Up

As the party left the cover of the trees and approached the road, John had them stop and look about.

"Hold up here for a minute and look out for travelers."

After examining the small brush covered meadow he waved them to the road and they started eastward.

"Does anybody know anything about tracking?" John asked.

"Why John?" James was still looking around at the pristine view of the wilderness surroundings.

"Because if we can tell which way Maev was taken, maybe we can be sure we're going the right way. Maybe we ought to look for her foot prints further behind us just to be thorough."

"I spent a good amount of time in the forests in my youth but beyond recognizing animal footprints I don't track." Olaf said.

"I have a little tracking skill." Kim announced, "not much though, it wasn't a high priority in my training." She had been the first to notice the animal sounds and insects returning to their environment an hour after they started journeying. "I can recognize human movements but I don't recognize many animal tracks. Maybe Olaf and I can work together to learn something from each other."

"Good idea kim." Olaf spoke up. "Do you notice any human passage that doesn't fit in with the patterns on the road here? I can see the odd snake trail, and a couple birds that were following prey most likely." As he spoke he pointed out the strange signs he had noticed.

"Not knowing what her trail looks like, all I can do is guess about the size of the people that recently passed by. The layering of the various tracks tell me a bit about who went by most recently. The obvious horse tracks cover up most of the other footprints in the dirt. I'll go back before where we started and look at our tracks comparatively to the existing tracks and see if there is anything different to look for. Does anybody remember what shoes Maev was wearing?"

No one seemed to have noticed. "They were very white." James said this with a grin.

Kim grinned slightly on one side of her mouth, "That's a lot of help."

Kim and Olaf walked back to their point of entry on the road while Richard, John, and James waited. Olaf pointed out a mark here and there and so did Kim. They returned in about 5 minutes time.

"No differentiating signs in either direction so far. Our own prints look like our illusion clad forms apparently. The patterns don't match the shoes I can see we are all wearing. Most of the tracks are at least 12 hours old or so. Long enough that the morning dew has affected the patterns. The newest could be Maev going east but they are mostly obscured by hoofprints." Olaf nodded agreement with Kim.

"You two take the lead then and try to see any definite tracks and we'll wander behind and keep lookout for other travellers." John motioned for them to proceed.

After what seemed like hours of quiet, to James, he spoke up, "I believe we mentioned that John and I are from Utah in the United States. Shall we get to know each other a bit better?"

"Sure, what did you do for a living James?" Richard seemed game to hear about his traveling companions.

"Well, we were born and raised there. We were both Boy Scouts, I got to be a Life Scout and John here made it to Eagle. We both went to some college but don't have any high-fallooting degrees or anything like that. We've made our living as a pair of Managers for various offices that hire us to streamline their working environments and improve their efficiency."

"We also like to hike and bike and explore the mountains in the area. We are pretty knowledgeable about the Uinta Mountain Range and the Wasatch Range." It was John's turn to speak up. "We've explored some caves and hundreds of trails. I'm missing my electronics that tell me where I am. I don't suppose there are satellites up there to allow those to work though."

"What about you Richard?" James thought it was time to get something for the information they had given.

"Not much to tell really. Like you I have some college learning. I didn't like the politics of the environment much and left for honest work. I grew up in Edinborough, Scotland. I was always getting into scrapes with the larger boys that thought I was too small to amount to much. Met my wife and fell in love with her cooking, then with her, and the rest is hist'ry. I was basically a caretaker for the family land for my wife for some time before I just had to do something more and I became a bouncer for the local pub." Richard seemed finished and it was quiet for some time.

"Olaf, you've told us you are an historian but not much else. Care to share a little with us?" John seemed to be interrupting something important between the wizard and Kim. Olaf and Kim both held up a hand and they all stopped. Kim pointed out a footprint in the dirt and was explaining something about the depth and stride of the person.

"This print pattern is someone apparently alone and traveling faster at this point than they were previously." She pointed to another print. "That one is further away from the last and even further from the print before that. This person started walking very quickly for some reason. It may be too much to hope but they could be about the same size as Maev."

"Good eye Kim. Thank you. Let us know if you get anything more from your observations." John gave her a hearty pat on the shoulder.

Olaf cleared his throat. "I lived in this country. Far into the future of course. I too became very familiar with the local forests, however, in our time it was mostly cities and farms. I lived in and around Vologda most of my life with interspersed trips abroad for education. I actually have an equivalent of a Masters Degree in History and have been obsesses with the old legends and lore since I was a young boy." He paused, "I was married to a fellow teacher and we had a daughter. They were both killed when terrorists captured the school one day. I almost died myself that day. Then, when I got the news, I wished I had died. I spent several years in a deep depression and retired from teaching. I took up a new obsession that has led me to be here with you." As he finished he gave a tentative grin and shrugged. You wouldn't know he had any pain under that facade of brown robes if he hadn't just told you so.

It was quiet for a couple minutes again before Kim spoke up, "I suppose it's my turn to say who I am." She walked several paces and pointed to another of the seemingly unremarkable footprints again. "Look here, this person is practically jogging now." She and Olaf talked a little and then they proceeded on. "I don't want to say much. I don't yet truly know who I am or where I'm from because of the tragedy of my childhood. I grew up with the family that adopted me. Trained with them and schooled with them. The whole family is trained and earns a living in various business and government positions. Mostly positions like the United States Secret Service officers only not just in the government. I was on track to do the same. Now that I'm here I'm not sure where I'm going. I'm only sure of my training and abilities." She paused a moment and seemed to be studying the brush. "Anybody want meat for lunch?"

"We've got a few jerky pieces with us but fresh meat would be good." James was answering off-the-cuff.

Kim was quickly in action, she pulled out her bag and removed a large ceramic blade, about 1 ½ feet in total length and held it in her left hand. With a blinding movement she used her right to pull and throw the small dagger at her waist. The dagger sailed true into a large sage looking bush and momentarily there was a squeal and a small deer like creature jumped and stumbled into sight. Kim was already sprinting the distance toward the wounded animal. All in all it was no contest. Wounded as it was it could not match Kim's speed and she neatly beheaded the animal with the longer blade as she over took it.

"Olaf," Kim hollered, "I believe you know what to do with it from here."

"Wow Kim!" James was open-mouthed staring at the young woman. "You gotta give a guy some warning when you're serious!" They all started winding their way over to the kill and Kim. They were quite stunned at her sudden action.

Kim merely shrugged as if nothing remarkable had happened and removed the dagger from the animal. She cleaned it off and placed it back within her belt. "I believe you have the other dagger to dress the animal with Olaf."

"Yes, I'll get right to it. Help me drag it over to that tree please." Olaf indicated a squat tree that had a low hanging branch about the right height to hang the deer from. Once there he sharpened the end of that branch and had Richard help him hang the deer and let it drain for a while.

John and James found an appropriate clearing for a fire and built a fire pit and arranged a spit as well. By the time they were done, Richard and Olaf carried the carcass, which was cleaned and skinned, to the fire pit and dangled it over the place where the fire would be. Olaf ignited the tinder and they had themselves a nice little cooking fire for a fresh meal. Their first in several days. No doubt quite different than what any of them had expected before coming through the portals. The meal was cooked and Olaf provided bread and water to go with it.

"This is delicious." James said through a mouthful of bread and meat.

"Yes, thank you." John echoed James sentiment but without the bad manners. "We can take some of this with us for the evening meal if we cook it thoroughly and pack it clean."

Kim spoke up, "I don't have anything with me that's suitable for carrying the meat."

"Me neither." Richard and Olaf gave an almost stereophonic response.

"We've got some moleskin with us." John said as he reached down into a lower pocket on one leg of his pants. He pulled out a folded up piece of leather-looking material and when he unfolded it, "yeah, that's the one, we can get most of the extra right in this and place it in a pack."

"Good idea. You're better prepared for this than I thought." Kim nodded and smiled briefly to John.

"The Boy Scout Motto, Be Prepared, Strikes again!" James said with a flourish and a seated imitation of a bow. "What we didn't bring in our packs we tried to be ready for anything in the pockets of our clothing.

"But you didn't bring packs." Kim was slightly bemused.

"We did, we just had to leave them behind or we couldn't get through the portals. Lightweight metal frames." John shrugged, "We packed our pockets with the basics instead."

"I'm sorry for underestimating you." She gave a brief bow from her sitting position and he grinned back

"I won't underestimate you either. No way could I have caught lunch like that." James imitated her bow.

They finished their meal and prepared several thin strips into jerky-like consistency and cooked them well. Then they wrapped them up in the mole-skin and packed it away in Richard's pack.

"Everybody ready?" John was asking. No body said they weren't. "Alright then, lets head out. Kim and Olaf in the lead as before."

They trekked the rest of the afternoon and just about dinner time Kim and Olaf got excited and waved them all over.

"There are new, and recent tracks here. I've been smelling wood smoke for some time as well. I think we're getting close to that village Merrin told us was out this way." Kim was pointing features out to Olaf.

"What news of our runner can you make out?" John was looking around for anyone in the area.

"Her tracks have been all but erased in the new tracks here." Olaf responded this time.

"Wait a minute. "Her" tracks?" Richard piped up.

"Yes, she stumbled a bit back there and the way her feet caught the stumble indicates the person to be more than likely female. A man will usually spread his feet out wide and catch his balance. A woman as often as not will do the same but with a much less exaggerated stance. The stumble also indicated more accurately the size of the person. Definitely about the size of Maev." Kim sounded very certain and somewhat excited.

"Would you recommend we eat now or continue and hope to reach the village first for supper?" John again.

"I'd prefer to go on. Lunch was filling and I'm not hungry yet." Kim looked as if she would continue whether or not the vote went her way. The rest didn't object when John met their eyes.

"Good, I'd rather go ahead too." John motioned for them to continue. "Lets be careful though. Keep a good lookout. We're strangers and we don't know what kind of criminals might be near to take advantage of travelers or stray villagers."

And so they went. On alert and watching the trail ahead of them. About an hour before sundown they came through a wall of trees and got their first view of the village.

The village had seen them as well.


End file.
